Arise
by mizuki.monique
Summary: "Because I love you," Jerome said. Mara rolled her eyes.    "Very funny," Mara said. She stomped out the room, and Mick said something to Jerome just loud enough for Mara to hear. "She thought you were kidding,"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer(do you even do disclaimers when it's based on a TV show?): I do not own House of Anubis**

**Hey everyone! This is my first HoA fanfic, and I hope you like it! When season 2 starts in a few days(Yay) I'm going to try to do more things canon. Enjoy!**

"Does anyone know if Jerome's okay?" Alfie asked, walking into the common room. The prom was just yesterday, and all that chaos about the cup business. Alfie had to pretend to be dying! At least Amber was there to beg him to live. After that night all of Sibuna had been wondering if the house would explode the next day. However things seemed to be for the most part normal. Mara and Amber were sitting on the couches. Mara had a thick book in her lap and Amber had a glossy magazine. However Mara appeared to be more alert from the moment Alfie mentioned Jerome's name.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

"It's just he's been real secretive lately," Alfie replied.

"Probably just working on his latest scam then," Amber piped in, not even lifting her gaze from the _Teen_ _Vogue _magazine she was reading.

"No, I would know," Alfie snapped defensively. Amber raised a perfect eyebrow. "I'm sorry," Alfie said. "My love," He quickly added in. "It's just that he's been acting weird in a different way,"

"Weird how?" Mara asked casually.

"He's been doing more pranks than usual. Without me. That's what he does when he's trying to distract himself. He's trying to get his mind off something," Alfie said. Amber's eyes flickered to Mara for a second. She covered her hand with her mouth and leaned to whisper in Alfie's ear.

"Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday," She whispered. Alfie thought about that. Yesterday was chaotic, but they won right? They have the cup. Nothing to be upset about. Alfie shook his head, something else was bothering his best friend.

Amber squinted, and Alfie could see the wheels turning in her blonde head

"Ooooh! Maybe he's in love!" Amber squealed in delight, dropping her magazine.

"What? That's ridiculous," Alfie shook his head. Amber's eyes flickered to Mara.

"Well, I don't think it's ridiculous. Don't you agree, Mara?" Amber said.

"Well, I mean," Mara blushed. " Um, it's really none of my business, ooh what magazine is that, Amber?" reaching for the magazine. Amber rolled her eyes. She looked impatient.

"Who would he even be in love with?" Alfie asked. Amber looked at Alfie, incredulous. Alfie wondered if he forgot to compliment her new lip gloss or something.

"Are you _blind?_" She stood up, looking insulted almost and snatched her magazine from Amber. She shoved it into Alfie's hands. "Read this. Maybe then you'll figure it out," Alfie dropped the magazine as if it burned him and instantly stood up.

"Actually I need to go. I need to brush my…" Alfie was going to say teeth, but then he remembered when Fabian said the same thing and it seemed like a lame thing to say. "Feet,"

And then Alfie left.

Amber sighed.

"If he wasn't my boyfriend…" Amber trailed off. Then she turned to Mara.

* * *

><p>"What?" Mara asked innocently.<p>

"You know you're really pretty, Mara," Amber said. Mara raised an eyebrow at Amber.

"Thanks?" Mara said it like a question.

"And smart. That's probably why Jerome fancies you," Amber said.

"What?" Mara looked confused. "Is this a joke?"

"Well then again," Amber said, pretending as if she wasn't interrupted. "Maybe he likes you because you have a certain dark side," Amber theorized.

"Dark side?" Mara questioned.

"You know, when you fancied Mick when I was dating him and cheated on that test," Amber said, matter-of-factly. Mara blushed and looked down.

"I- I'm sorry Amber. I-" Mara stuttered.

"Oh, Mara! I'm not still upset over that! I'm over Mick remember? I was only saying. I was just trying to see what Jerome sees in you. And I was wondering if you saw anything in him," Amber said.

"Amber!" Mara said. "I don't fancy Jerome and he definitely doesn't-"

"Poor Jerome! You don't feel the same way. That explains why he's been acting so strangely. L'amour sans retour," Amber sighed dramatically, miming wiping a tear out of her eye. "That means unrequited love,"

"Jerome doesn't fancy me!" Mara said. Amber rolled her eyes at the other girl. Mara had to be joking. She couldn't be _this _oblivious. Why was Mara denying this? Amber smiled when she figured it out.

"Mara. I know why you can't believe it. You're afraid I'll tell Mick, and he'll become upset, right?"

Amber nodded sympathetically, willing Mara to spill.

* * *

><p>Mara sighed. Amber wasn't listening to her. Mara tried to think of a way she could respond to which Amber will actually listen.<p>

"Amber, even if Jerome did fancy me. What makes you think I feel the same way?" Mara asked. It was the wrong thing to say.

"I never said that I thought you felt the same way," Amber said slowly. _Crap. _"Why? Do you?" Amber asked, her doe-brown eyes widening.

"No!" Mara said, a little too quickly to be believable. Amber didn't look convinced. "No, of course not," Mara said more firmly.

"Are you certain? I promise I won't tell Mi-" Amber said.

"Of course I'm certain!" Mara interrupted. "I'm dating Mick. And you're wrong, Jerome doesn't fancy me!"

"But the way he acts around you.." Amber trailed off. Mara froze. _You bring out the best in me, Mara Jaffray._ Mara shook her head. A friend would say that. Amber was staring at Mara.

"You're spacing out. You're thinking about him , aren't you?" Amber said.

"No! I was just thinking about how ridiculous you're being," Mara said. Amber pouted.

"I'm not dumb ,you know. I may not be the 'biology babe' ,but I do know chemistry when I see it," Amber smiled at her corny joke. "I think you and Jerome would be cute together," Amber said softly.

"Of course you would think that," Mara spun around. "Because than Mick would be single, right?" Mara glared at Amber. Guilt tugged at her. Mara knew she was being mean and unreasonable. But now Amber put these thoughts in her head and no matter how hard she tried, Mara couldn't shake them out.

"No," Amber said, sounding a bit hurt. "I'm dating Alfie. Mick and I are friends. You know that," Mara had a few more things to say but they were mean and she knew she would regret saying them later. Amber meant well.

"Jerome doesn't like me," Mara said, trying to sound confident and sure of that statement. It sounded more like she was pleading. Mara walked(or ran) upstairs and into her room. Luckily Patricia wasn't there, probably ran to hang out with Nina again. Mara had the room to herself. She lied down on her bed. A storm of thoughts rushed into her head. _Jerome wouldn't, shouldn't, and couldn't like me. _Mara reassured herself. But a tiny voice whispered. _But_ _does he? _Mara shook her head and absentmindedly traced the multicolored foam letters that spelled out her name on the headboard of her bed, trying to clear her head.

Mara didn't know where it came from, maybe from her subconscious, or maybe from the part of her that was slightly Amber, but a very scary thought somehow entered her mind. _Maybe._ Mara thought. _Maybe the idea that Jerome fancies me is so unnerving isn't because I don't care for him. Maybe the reason it's so unnerving is because I do care for him. And if there is a slight chance he truly does care for me, I'll begin to hope. _Mara pushed that thought away as far as she could. She put the thought into a little bag in her mind and tied the bag shut with a knot to be looked at another time. She couldn't think of that now, especially since she didn't know for sure whether he did.

Mara believed in things that were logical. There was no logical reason for her to fancy Jerome. Sure he made her laugh, he was a hell of a good chess partner, and she felt like she could be herself around him but that's how people are supposed to feel about their friends, right? There was nothing wrong with liking to be around Jerome. There was nothing wrong with enjoying his presence.

Mara just realized that for a very long time she was wondering if Jerome fancied her. And for a brief amount of time, she wondered if she fancied him.

She hadn't even given a thought to Mick.

* * *

><p>Nina sat crosslegged in a circle with the members of Sibuna. Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia. Joy was there as well, since she was involved with all of this in the first place. Nina decided it was time to get this meeting started. No one ever officially voted Nina to be the leader. Maybe it was because she was The Chosen One, maybe it was because she could devise clever plans, or maybe it was simply because she made a good leader. Either way everyone just assumed that she should be. It was an unspoken decision that she was and everyone accepted that.<p>

"Okay, so hopefully this will be the last Sibuna meeting for a _very _long time. We got a chance to celebrate yesterday," She saw Fabian, her new boyfriend, smiling at her and she blushed.

"Guess this means our lives are going to be a bit boring now," Jerome smirked.

"Are our lives ever boring?" Alfie asked, smiling mischievously at his best friend.

"True. But I meant with the 'grand' mystery," Jerome said.

"But this isn't over. Rufus is eventually going to realize he wasn't granted eternal life," Fabian reminded them. Nina nodded.

"That's why I called this meeting," Nina said.

"Well yeah, but that's going to take some time, right?" Patricia said. "It's going to be a few years before he notices he's still aging," Joy ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know, Trish," Joy said. "We shouldn't underestimate him. He's not exactly stupid, is he?"

"True. But how's he even going to find out? I mean, soon," Amber said.

"I know," Nina said, nodding. "I know, we'll probably be okay for a little while. I just think that we should still watch our backs, you know? Rufus Zeno is still out there," Jerome shudders.

"Not to mention-" Nina was interrupted by a booming voice downstairs.

"It is ten o' clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to be able to hear a pin..drop!"

The group stared at Nina. She shook her head. "That's all basically I wanted to say. You can go, no reason to get in trouble by Victor," Everyone except her and Amber emptied the room. Fabian stood at the doorway.

"Goodnight Nina," He said, blushing slightly. She smiled at him. "Goodnight, Fabian," He left.

Nina stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. "Goodnight, Ams," She said to the blonde. "G'night," Amber said.

Nina kicked off her shoes and crawled underneath the covers. Soon she fell asleep. When she woke up again ,it was still nighttime. She brought herself up to a sitting position so she could see what exact time it was on the clock.

"Hello Nina," A strange voice said. Nina suppressed a scream. A woman was sitting on the edge of her bed. She couldn't really tell what the woman's face looked like. It was blurred out like she was looking at her underwater. This was when she realized it was a dream. She wondered if it is was one of her weird intuitive dreams that usually had Sarah. Nina held her breath, trying to imagine what this one meant, if it meant anything. It had to have something to do with The Cup. They stared at each other for a very long time.

"Nina," She finally said, breaking the silence. "I want-"

"The Cup," Nina finished for her. "You want the cup, don't you?" The woman looked at her for a second. Her features were beginning to clear. They weren't as blurred out. She had long dark hair and a timeless face. She wore a silver circlet on the crown of her head. Her neck was adorned with many amulets of different shapes and colors but they all seemed to pulse together in harmony. She was surrounded by a faint bluish glow. The woman laughed.

"The Cup?" She raised an eyebrow. "The Cup is of no use to me," Nina knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't understand. What have you come to tell me?" Nina asked. The woman smiled at her. She wagged a finger at Nina, mockingly.

"If you did not interrupt me then you would already know," She chided.

"If you don't want The Cup, then what do you want? We don't even have the Elixir," Nina said. The woman waved her hand in the air, shaking off Nina's words.

"I do not care for either The Cup or the Elixir," The woman said. Nina's hand reached instinctively to her locket that lay underneath her cami. She stopped herself before the woman noticed. Nina opened her mouth to speak.

"Then what-" Nina started to say, but the woman was already gone.

She woke up.

* * *

><p>"So do you don't have any idea what she wanted?" Fabian asked at breakfast after Nina explained her dream to him.<p>

"I don't know. She actually laughed when I asked if it was the cup that she wanted," Nina said.

"Maybe she's not necessarily the bad guy?" Fabian offered.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

"Well let's look at the facts. All she said was "I want" before you interrupted her right?" Fabian said, analytically. Nina nodded. "Maybe she was going to say something like 'I want to talk to you,' or something of the sort. We know nothing of this woman. We don't have to assume the worse. Okay, this will sound like nonsense, but maybe she's related of Sarah somehow. Maybe she's her friend," Nina shook her head.

"No. There was just something about this woman that rubbed me the wrong way. She's bad news. I'm sure of it. If only I knew what she wants. At first I thought she might've wanted the amulet but that couldn't be it because I'm the only one who can use it," Nina said.

"Maybe she didn't know you were the only one," Fabian said.

"Maybe," Nina didn't sound sure. "What if-? What if this was just a stupid dream? We had an exciting week, it could've just been a normal dream," That sounded logical enough.

"But Nina-"

"It has to be a stupid dream. I've never even seen this woman before in my life," Nina said. That cute little frown that Fabian always had when he was thinking started to play on his lips.

"Nina," He spoke softly, slipping his hand into hers. "You know that isn't true. If you really thought that then you wouldn't be worried about it,"

Nina sighed. Fabian was right. "I know," Nina said, running her free hand through her hair, knocking a couple of the bobby pins out. "I'm just frustrated. Before with all our clues there was usually something or somewhere we could go to. This is a dead end,"

"Hey," Fabian said, pinching a strand of Nina's hair that came loose from lack of bobby pins. He tucked it behind her ear. Nina blushed. "We'll figure it out," Fabian said reassured. "We always do," Nina smiled at Fabian. He really was adorable. And sweet. She noticed they were unconsciously leaning toward each other. She leaned a little closer. He mirrored her, closing the space between Nina and himself. Nina's eyes started to close as her lips began to part slightly.

"Ugh," Someone said. "People eat in here," Nina recognized the voice as Jerome, who was just walking in.

**Longest chapter in any story I've ever written. I'm going to sound totally cliché here and do whatever everyone else does. Ask you to review : ) And remember, flames belong at a summer campfire, not here! Constructive criticism is nice too. If you have any suggestions on where you want the story to go, tell me! :D**

**XOXOXO,**

**Monique**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. Or the weird song Jerome sings at the end.**

**Hey! This chapter is pretty much all Jara. And a little bit with Alfie and Amber. Okay, I'm not going to do that thing ,that some authors on here do, where I demand a certain number of reviews or I won't update. I'm definitely going to update. But… if I did get some reviews, I might be encouraged to update sooner, and make the story better. Not to mention your reviews do make the story better, tell me what you want to see, yeah? : ) Anyway, I'm just happy you're still reading so I'll stop rambling and start this chapter now.**

* * *

><p>After witnessing the nauseating exchange between Fabian and Nina at breakfast, Jerome went for a walk. He grabbed breakfast from a vending machine and did other things to occupy his time. Like going back to the house and reading a book. He had lunch at the house, and watched some TV in the common room. It was almost three, and Jerome had wasted his entire day. He didn't even feel it was worth the effort to prank anyone today. He went to his room and threw darts at the dartboard that hung on his door, which presently had a picture of Mick on it. He was throwing his fourth dart, which hit Mick square in the nose, when he heard voices just outside his door. Amber. And Mara. Jerome stiffened.<p>

"Mara, I found the perfect song for you and Mick," Jerome heard Amber gush. Jerome rolled his eyes and tuned out. However, after a few moments, curiosity caused Jerome to eavesdrop again. There aren't many opportunities for good black mail.

"Oh wait before I forget," Amber said. "Can you give you give this package to Alfie for me please?"

"Sure, but why can't you-" Mara started to say.

"I have to go!" Amber squealed. Jerome heard her running to the front door. "Au revoir, ma cherie," Amber called out.

Jerome heard the front door close shut. Soon after he heard Mara walking up to his door. Jerome threw another dart. This one missed the dartboard completely and buried itself up to it's feathers in the wall next to the door. Jerome heard a light knock on his door. Jerome shoved the darts in a box, and picked up the _Romeo and Juliet _book they were reading in Drama. He pretended to read it.

"Come in," Jerome said. The door opened slightly and Mara shuffled in.

"Hey," Mara said. "Is Alfie here?"

"Nope," Jerome said, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, I just need to give him this package from Amber," Mara said. Jerome looked up, she was holding up a small pink package. Jerome could tell the package was scented from the sudden scent of jasmine and freesia that was diffusing through his room. Jerome held his hand out.

"I can give it to him," Jerome said. Mara smiled at him. Jerome ignored the pang of adrenaline that shot through him when he saw her smile.

"And how will I more make sure he gets it?" Mara said, teasingly. "Alfie _has _informed us informed us that lately you've been more mischievous,"

Jerome smiled. That was the opposite of true, Alfie was still trying to protect his reputation. He looked at Mara. He wanted to say a snarky comeback. He wanted to tease her, like he used to. But if Jerome wanted to get over her, he had to block her out. Jerome wiped the smile of his face and replaced it with an expression of indifference. He pressed his lips into a hard line.

"I'll give it to him," Jerome said plainly.

"You know," Mara chuckled nervously. Nervously? Was Jerome making her nervous? "I was just talking to Amber," Mara said.

"Were you?" Jerome asked innocently, pretending he wasn't eavesdropping on them earlier. From the look on Mara's face, he could tell she fell for it.

"She said something really silly," Mara continued. Jerome could tell from Mara's tone that it probably really wasn't that silly.

"Amber says a lot of silly things," Jerome said, trying to hide his interest.

"You know what? You're right," Mara brushed it off. She turned around reaching for the door knob. "She says a lot of silly thi-" Mara stopped talking when she noticed Mick's picture on the dartboard.

"What-?" Mara began to ask.

"What did Amber say?" Jerome asked, not wanting to explain why he was throwing darts at her precious boyfriend's face.

"Oh nothing," Mara blushed. She looked down, and suddenly became very interested with her bracelet. "Just that Amber said she thought you fancied me. Ridiculous," Mara looked at him. "Right?" To be honest, it was ridiculous. Not that Amber thought Jerome cared for Mara. He did. A lot. What was ridiculous is the reason he fancied her. There wasn't any. Mara's the icy queen of ice. _Not to mention. _Jerome thought. _She has a terrible taste in boyfriends. _

Another thought came into mind. Amber and Mara started talking about Jerome outside his door? Jerome kicked himself for not listening in on the conversation.

"Ridiculous," Jerome repeated, numbly. _Amber Millington, you are smarter than you look. Which isn't saying much, but still… _Jerome let the thought trail off. Mara was staring at Jerome, as if wanting him to say more.

"Well," Mara said, breaking the silence. "I have to go. I'm going to hang out with _Mick_," Jerome noticed, bitterly, the way she emphasized his name. Jerome kept his face expressionless.

"Have fun," He said, not even bothering to sound enthusiastic. Jerome felt Mara staring at him, and it was all he could do to not look back. To not look back into those beautiful eyes of hers. Mara walked to where he was sitting and she… handed him the package.

"Give this to Alfie for me, yeah?" Mara shook her head. "For Amber," Mara corrected herself. Jerome allowed himself to let his eyes trail up her face, but didn't look into her eyes. Then Mara turned around and left. Not so much as a teasing smile at him as she exited the room.

Jerome threw another dart. This one hit Mick in one of his pretty blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mara, if you want to find out if Jerome does fancy you, you have to make him jealous," Amber said. Mara bit her lip. Mara looked around nervously to make sure no one heard Amber.<p>

"Fine. But this does _not _meanI care about him like that. This is just to find out if he likes me so I can feed my curiosity. Is that clear?" Mara asked. Amber grinned at her.

"Crystal," She said. The two girls walked down the stairs and down the boy's hallway until they stood outside Alfie and Jerome's room.

"Mara, I found the perfect song for you and Mick," Amber gushed.

"Oh," Mara said. Yay!" She added in, quickly.' "I love spending time with Mick," Mara wondered if she watched herself doing this, would she think that she was being clever or would she just roll her eyes?

"What do you like about him?" Amber asked, twisting a lock of golden hair between her fingers.

"He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's really sweet. He knows how to brighten my day and I'm so comfortable around him," Mara said honestly. "We're going on a date soon. Around 3:30,"

"Soon? 3:30?" Amber asked. "What time is it now?" She sounded worried.

"Almost 3:00. Why?" Mara said. Amber gasped.

"Oh no! I have to go! I'm going to be late!" Amber said.

"Late for what?" Mara asked.

"Oh wait, before I forget," She reached into her vintage hobo bag and pulled out a small pink package. "Could you give this package to Alfie for me please?"

"Sure, but where are you-" Mara began to ask. "I have to go!" Amber squealed as she was running to the front door. Amber grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at the slightly confused Mara. She blew Mara a kiss.

"Au revoir, ma cherie," Amber closed the door shut behind her. Mara looked down at the package she needed to give to Alfie. She would need to go to Alfie's room to do that. And in Alfie's room was… Jerome. The perfect excuse to see him. But did she want to see him? She was still slightly embarrassed about the conversation she had with Amber outside his room. _"I love spending time with Mick," _Mara remembered how obviously loud she said it and how stupid she must've sounded. Mara was a terrible actress and Jerome was far too bright to fall for a trick like that.

Maybe Mara could just hand it to Alfie when she saw him. But wait. Amber could've done that. She's not going to be gone forever, so why didn't she just-. Of course! She wanted Mara to have an excuse to talk to Jerome. She could almost hear Amber's bubbly girly voice. "Go inside and talk to him! He's a boy not a shark. And besides, why would you be nervous to talk to him anyway? You don't have feelings for him, right?" Mara could almost hear the suspicion in that last sentence.

_Well. _Mara thought. _Time to prove you wrong Amber Millington. I am not at all nervous in being in the same room as Jerome._

Mara held her breath and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," She heard Jerome say. She opened the door slightly, shuffling inside and closing it behind her. She couldn't see Alfie in the room. Jerome was on the bed, reading a book. Mara couldn't even see what the title was.

"Hey," Mara said. "Is Alfie here?" Just because Mara didn't see Alfie immediately didn't mean he wasn't there. Mara loved Alfie ,but she knew Alfie could be a little quirky sometimes. Mara wouldn't be at all surprised if he was hiding under his bed or in the blanket fort in the corner of the room.

"Nope," Jerome said. He didn't even look up.

"Oh, I just need to give him this package from Amber," Mara said, holding up the package. Jerome held his hand out.

"I can give it to him," Jerome said, holding his hand out. Mara was tired of this awkward conversation. She missed when Jerome would tease her, laugh with her. It wasn't so long ago when he did. And then he abandoned her during the elections and everything changed. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe they could be good friends again. Mara smirked at him, as if they still _were_ good friends.

"And how will I make sure he gets it?" Mara said, teasingly. "Alfie has informed us that lately you've been more mischievous," Mara didn't know if she imagined it or not, but she thought she saw Jerome smile. But she couldn't be sure because the smile was gone in a second. His face was indifferent.

"I can give it to him," Jerome said plainly. Mara's heart sank. Mara decided to be bold. Sure maybe the last time she was trying to be bold it didn't work so well. Mara shuddered at the memory of her high heels, fishnet covered legs, and her face caked full of makeup, when she tried to prove to Mick she wasn't boring. But this bold was different. It was harder.

"You know," Mara chuckled. "I was just talking to Amber,"

"Were you?" Jerome said. Mara let out a sigh of relief. So he hadn't heard them.

"She said something really silly," Mara continued.

"Amber says a lot of silly things," Jerome said. He still wouldn't look at her. Mara's bravery dissipated. How could Amber think Jerome was fancied her? From the way things were going, it seemed like Jerome wasn't even interested in being her friend. Which is all Mara really wanted. She didn't want a boyfriend, she had one. She just wanted what Jerome and her used to have.

"You know what?" Mara said, giving up. "You're right." Mara turned around and reached for the doorknob, when she saw the picture of Mick's face on the dartboard. She stared at it for a moment in confusion. He had a dart on his nose, two on his right cheek, and one just missing his ear.

"What-" Mara began to ask.

"What did Amber say?" Jerome asked. Mara wasn't stupid. She knew Jerome said that to distract her, but she still wanted to finish what she was saying earlier. For some reason, when she saw Mick's picture on the dartboard, she was brave again. She wanted to finish what she was saying, before her bravery disappeared.

"Oh nothing," Mara blushed at what she was going to say next. She found it very hard to look anywhere but her shoes. "Just that Amber said she thought you fancied me," Mara partially lied. Amber didn't say that just this now, yesterday was when Amber told Mara she thought Jerome fancied her, but Mara didn't want Jerome to know think it that she's been thinking about it for that long. Besides, he wouldn't know she lied, he didn't listen in on their conversation to know she and Amber were really talking about Mick.

Mara's looked at Jerome's face. "Ridiculous. Right?" Mara found it very hard to read his face, since she couldn't really see his eyes. They were trained on the book, which Mara could now see was the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that everyone got from drama. Since when was he interested in that book?

"Ridiculous," Jerome repeated. It surprised Mara how disappointed she was to hear him say that. She stared at him for a moment, wanting him to say something else. But he didn't.

"Well," Mara said, breaking the silence. "I have to go. I'm going to go hang out with _Mick_," She emphasized Mick's name trying one last time to get Jerome to react. Somehow.

"Have fun," Jerome said, not sounding like he at all meant it. Have fun? What was that supposed to mean? Why couldn't Jerome just tell her what he's feeling? It's never like this with Mick. Why did Jerome have to make things so complicated? It was then Mara realized how hypocritical she sounded. _You're accusing him of making things complicated? _A tiny voice in her head said. _You're the one trying to make him jealous, to get a reaction from him. And I'm guessing you don't want that reaction to be positive. You want him to be upset. You're not even trying to understand what he's going through. _

In her head, Mara screamed at the voice. _I am trying to understand! I'm trying to walk in his shoes._

To which the voice responded. _Don't you know that saying "If you want to walk in someone else's shoes, first you need to take off your own," Stop being so self-centered Mara. _Mara sighed. Just then did she realize she was subconsciously walking toward Jerome.

Mortified , Mara looked around for an excuse for this and found it right there in her hand. "Give this to Alfie for me, Yeah?" Mara shook her head. "For Amber," She corrected herself. She handed him the package and left the room. She walked down the hallway, trying to sort her thoughts.

"Maraculous!" She heard Mick say. He had just walked through the door. Her date! She had almost forgotten. Mara ran into his arms and he spun her around. He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile too. Mick's smile was contagious.

"So what are we going to do today?" Mara asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Alfie was mentally exhausted. He spent the good part of his Sunday studying in the school library for the biology test this week. Not that he cared about his grades. But if he was going to keep up this "star student, head of the house" charade for his parents, he had to actually <em>work. <em>Alfie decided it was time for a break from his studying, He left the library and went to the house, eager to eat Trudy's food and relax on the couch with his beautiful girlfriend, Amber.

When he reached the house though, he got neither. It was only around 4:00 so Trudy hadn't cooked dinner yet and when Alfie went down to the girls' hallway, Joy told him Amber had left. Slightly disappointed, he walked downstairs and to the kitchen to get something to snack on out of the pantry. Opening the pantry, he discovered an unopened package of cookies. He broke the seal with his pinky finger and made his way over to his room.

When he walked in, he was greeted by a flying pink object hitting him in the torso. He dropped the package of cookies.

"Ow," Alfie said, glaring at Jerome, who threw the object. "What was that?" Alfie asked.

"From Amber," Jerome smirked. Alfie picked up the object, which was a pink package, and took it over to his bed. Upon opening it, the first thing he discovered was a stack of pictures. On top of it was a piece of paper with writing on it.. A note from Amber. "_Hi Boo! I really want to have a scrapbook. Fabian and Nina have one and when I was dating Mick, we filled out a bunch.. Can you make one for me?, I'm-" _There was an ink smudge after the 'I'm'. Amber marked something out. "_busy all this week. _The note continued. "_You'll see. It's a surprise," _She signed it with an X, or a kiss. Alfie chewed on a cookie as he thought.

Surprise? The last time she mentioned a surprise, they went shoe shopping. Alfie sighed, and reached into the package and pulled out the stack of pictures, there were about a dozen or so, held neatly together by a rubber band. All the pictures were from prom, they had been dating for two days after all.

He also found other scrap booking materials. A robin's egg blue fuzzy binder with a plastic place in the cover to put a picture. Some stencils and stickers. A glitter glue stick. A regular glue stick. A pair of squiggly scissors and a pair of regular scissors. A pack of sharpie markers in all colors. Jerome saw all this and laughed.

"Aw, man. How am I going to be able to do all this _and_ study for the biology test?" Alfie wondered aloud.

"Hey," Jerome said reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll be able to do both just fine,"

"Really?" Alfie asked, a glimmer of hope starting to shine through.

"No," Jerome snorted. "I was being sarcastic," Alfie groaned.

"I _have_ to study for this test. My grade's tanking in that class and if I fail, my parental units will kill me," Alfie said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Jerome said, walking over and sitting down next to his friend. "Even if you completely ignored biology and focused all your efforts on the scrapbook, well let's put it this way, if it was mind-blowingly terrible, you would be very, very lucky," Jerome snickered.

A light bulb appeared over Alfie's head. "Mara!" Jerome stiffened.

"What about Mara?" Jerome said.

"She's good with projects, isn't she? We've seen enough of her history presentations. She could help we with this project," Alfie gestured to the scrap booking materials. "Oh and maybe she could help me study for biology too,"

"Nina could help you with that," Jerome pointed out. "She's a good student. She's smart. Creative," He added, remembering the plan they formulated to trap Rufus in the basement. Granted, the plan failed, but it was clever.

"Oh," Alfie said, breaking into a grin. "I see what's going on here," Jerome froze, confirming Alfie's suspicions.

"You do?" Jerome asked.

"Looks like someone moved to We Love _Nina _Land. Fabian isn't going to be happy," Alfie winked. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"We Love Mara Land. We Love Nina Land, what is with all these random places dedicated to the appreciation of the females in this house?" Jerome asked.

"Nina and Jerome sitting in a tree-" Alfie began to sing.

"Alfie, I'm not interested in Little Miss Perfect goody-two shoes," Jerome said, serious now.

"I thought goody two-shoes were your type," Alfie teased. "Mara. Nina. What's next? Amelia Pinches?"

"Alfie, I have a song for you as well. Alfie and Amber sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a big terrible miscarriage,"

"That's not how the song goes," Alfie said. Jerome ignored him and continued.

"Then comes blame. Then comes despair. Two hearts broken beyond repair. Amber leaves Alfie, and takes the tree. D-I-V-O-R-C-E"

"Well then," Alfie said. "Someone's bitter. And surprisingly good at improvisational poetry,"

**Soooo…how was it? And no I didn't make up the twisted version of that song. I heard it from a friend, I think she may have got it from the internet, I'm not sure. Okay, so a few things happening in the story so far. Jara, Nina's mystery, Alfie has to study for a bio test and make a scrapbook, poor thing. And where is Amber going off too? Hmmm. So in this story, I'm going to cover all these things, the mystery, Jara, etc. But which one do you want me to focus on the next chapter? I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Anubis or any of it's characters**

**Hey everyone? Did anyone else see the Season 2 preview yesterday? Eeeep! I'm excited. Except I didn't get to see the entire thing because my family wanted to go watch a movie, and I had to help make the popcorn and it didn't pop and… yeah. Oh well, I'll get to see the whole thing tomorrow, and I'm super excited. Oh and be happy that I decided to write this chapter today, because I should be working on my bio homework, which is what I will do after this. Anyway.. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Nina had another dream. The woman came again. Except she looked slightly different. She wore heavy eye makeup this time. Also this time instead of a circlet on her head, she wore a headdress, with a chair on it. A chair? Yes, it was a chair. A chair that looked like gold.<p>

"Nina," The woman spoke first. "Are you prepared to give me what I want?"

"But I don't know what you want," Nina said. The woman frowned. She looked disappointed.

"Well, if you know who I am then you should know what I want," The woman said.

"But I don't know who you are!" Nina said.

"Nina," She sighed. "It is obvious who I am," Absentmindedly, Nina grabbed her locket, which wasn't under her shirt this time. The woman saw the locket and gasped.

"Horus," She whispered. Nina bit her lip. The woman recognized her locket.

"Yeah, it's the eye of Horus,"

"Horus," The woman repeated. She looked close to tears. She whispered something under her breath in an language that Nina couldn't recognize but it sounded like she said 'ibn,'.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked. The woman was sobbing now, yet there weren't any tears. "Ibn," She repeated. The woman was just shaking, clearly distraught. The woman looked into Nina's eyes.

"How do you not know?" The woman asked. "How do you not know!" She yelled, and left.

Nina woke up.

* * *

><p>After school the next day,Nina and Fabian were in Fabian's room. Fabian wrote down the details of Nina's dreams while she recounted them. They were analyzing her first dream first.<p>

"And what did she look like?" Fabian inquired.

"Long, dark hair. Gorgeous face. Timeless though, I couldn't tell if she was 16 or 30. She wore a dozen amulets, all different colors and shapes. The amulets didn't clash, or draw the attention away from her face, they seemed to work well in harmony. Silver circlet thingy on her head. It looked like a crown. Tan skin," As Nina said this, Fabian wrote it all down. Then he began to sketch out a drawing of the woman.

Nina went to his side and assisted him. "Yeah, her nose is a bit longer than that. Her eyebrows are upturned, that's what makes her look mischievous,"

"Anything else? Anything that would be a distinguishing factor? For example, a lot of people have long dark hair, but not a lot have say, an unfinished tattoo of a turtle," Fabian said. Nina laughed.

"No, no tattoos of reptiles on her face. That I could remember anyway. She did had a faint blue glow around her, but so did Sarah Frobisher Smythe. I've kind of assumed that maybe all the people who occur in my special dreams have this blue aura around them,"

"It's funny," Fabian said. "This…" He trailed off.

"What?" Nina asked.

"This description matches one of a goddess," Fabian said.

"Goddess?" Nina said. "I mean, I know she looked a little glamorous but…," Nina trailed off.

"It's just a theory," Fabian shrugged.

"Honestly Fabian. After all that we've been through, if it turned out she was a goddess, I wouldn't be surprised," Nina said. "I would ,however, may be slightly annoyed when you said 'I told you so,'" Nina said teasingly.

"Really?" Fabian asked. "I thought you rather enjoyed it when I was right. It had saved our lives multiple times," Nina stuck her tongue at him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have to rub it in?" She said. He laughed, and kissed the top of her head.

"If it is a goddess, it's probably an Egyptian one," Nina said, reaching for one of the thick books of Egypt that Fabian kept in his room at all times now. Nina flipped through the pages, hoping to find something promising.

"That's true. Black hair, tan skin. Sound like Egyptian qualities to me, " Fabian said. Suddenly Fabian froze.

"Wait. Nina, the circlet. Is there anything more you can tell me about it?" Fabian asked.

"No, not really. It was a silver circlet that looked like a tiara," Nina said. Fabian stayed silent for a few moments, his brow furrowed.

"How about in the second dream?" Fabian asked.

"She wore heavy eye makeup, which supports the Egyptian theory," Nina hesitated. "She wore a...chair on her head," Nina said.

"A chair?" Fabian raised an eyebrow. Nina shook her head.

"I know it sound silly, but yes. It was part of her headdress," Nina nodded.

"What did she say in the second dream?" Fabian asked.

"Basically, she asked me if I could give her what she wanted," Nina mulled over that. "Which I thought was a bit odd," Nina added.

"Why?" Fabian.

"Well the way she worded it. If I was supposed to find some sort of new ancient treasure. Wouldn't she say 'Do you have what I want?', not 'Can you give it to me?' For one thing, that's implying I already have this thing, and it's implying she needs my permission to have it," Nina said thoughtfully. "And," Nina continued. "She also acted really weird when she saw my locket. She said 'Horus,'"

"She recognized your locket as the Eye of Horus," Fabian didn't say it like a question.

"Yeah, but it was more than that. The way she said his name, like she personally knew him. She started to cry. Also after that she said something in a different language that I didn't understand," Nina said.

"Was it Arabic? If it was then that confirms that ,goddess or not, she's Egyptian," Fabian said.

"Maybe, It sounded like she said 'Ibn'. Like the word 'in' but with b sounded between the two letters," Nina said.

"Sounds Arabic. My uncle knows a little bit of Arabic, maybe he can tell us what that means," Fabian offered.

"Okay, we should go over to his antique shop then, let's just go over everything we know so far," Nina said.

"We know that she's probably Egyptian. She knows about Horus. She recognizes your locket. She knows what the Cup and the Elixir are but denies interest in either of them. She dresses and looks like an Egyptian goddess. You have something she wants, and it's not the cup or the elixir. It's most likely something you already own, and she might need your permission to have it," Fabian said, reading over the notes in his notebook. Nina nodded, and they exited his room, and as they headed down the hall to the front door, they ran into Amber.

"Nina, Fabian, where are you going?" Amber asked curiously.

"We're-," Fabian began.

"-going on a date," Nina stared at Fabian, meaningfully.

"Oh, cool," Amber looked at Nina and whispered in her ear. "But Nina, come to our room when you come back. Tell the other girls if you see them, Mara, Joy, Patricia. I need to tell you something _urgent,"_

"Is this about where you've been mysteriously disappearing to these past few days?" Nina whispered back.

Amber giggled. "Maybe,"

"Sure Amber, I'll be there," Nina said. Fabian looked at Nina questioningly, but Nina just shook her head in a way that said "_I'll tell you later_," Amber smiled at the couple.

"Okay, see you later. Have fun you guys," Amber waved goodbye as Fabian and Nina walked out the front door. Once they were out of Amber's hearing range, Fabian turned to Nina.

"We're not telling any of Sibuna about your dreams?" Fabian asked.

"We will," Nina said. "But I don't want to freak them out before we even know what we're dealing with, you know?" Nina said. Fabian nodded.

"So what were you two whispering about?" Fabian asked.

"Amber's going to tell me and the other girls where she's been disappearing off to the past few days," Nina said.

"Ah," Fabian said. After walking a few moments in silence, he spoke again. "I wish we actually were going on a date," Fabian whispered. Nina smiled.

"This could be a date. We're hanging out together and we're alone. The only difference between a 'real date' and this is that instead of having a picnic or watching a movie together, we're solving mysteries," Nina said. Fabian smiled.

"You really are something, aren't you Nina?" Fabian said. "Promise me that we can go on a real date sometime this week,"

"Promise," Nina said. They held hands, their fingers intertwining, all the way to his uncle's shop.

They found the front door of the shop open. Fabian knocked and called out "Uncle Ade?"

"Is that my nephew I hear? Come in, come in," They heard his uncle say eagerly. That navigated through his cluttered antique shop and eventually found him. Uncle Ade eyed Nina and Fabian who were still holding hands. He grinned.

"Finally stepped out, eh?" He asked. Nina looked confused, she still didn't know what that meant.

"Yes, we're dating," Fabian said proudly. Nina blushed. _That's what it meant. _She still couldn't get over the fact that Fabian was really her boyfriend.

"Well it was about time," Uncle Ade laughed. "Can I do anything for you Fabian or did you just come to show off your girl?" Fabian and Nina blushed.

"Well, we were studying Ancient Egypt. And we came across an Arabic word we didn't know. We were hoping you knew what it meant," Fabian said.

"How's it spelled? What does the Arabic symbol look like?"

"Well, we don't know that either," Uncle Ade looked confused.

"But I thought-"

"We heard it on an audio book," Nina interjected. "It was on a CD. Got it from the library. In the Egyptian section. It had a nice cover. Lots of symbols on it. Meryl showed it to us. She's the librarian. Part time. She wears bifocals," Nina said. Fabian repressed the urged to laugh. When Nina lied, she had the tendency to add random details to make it sound more like she was telling the truth. Ironically, it had the opposite effect.

"Okay?" Uncle Ade said it like a question. "Well then how is it pronounced?"

"Ibn," Nina said.

"Ibn," Uncle Ade repeated. "Ibn….Hmmmm. I do believe that means- sun,"

"Are you sure?" Nina said.

"Quite sure," Uncle Ade asked. "Would the lovebirds like some of my legendary lemonade?"

"Thanks but actually," Nina said, looking apologetic. "We really need to get back,"

"Oh, okay. Tell Trudy I said 'hi'," Uncle Ade said.

"Will do. It was nice seeing you again Uncle Ade," Fabian said as he directed Nina through the maze of antique items out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"It means sun," Nina said, once they left the shop. "What could that mean?"<p>

"I don't know, we can look through the books when we get to the house. Maybe it means that this woman is the Egyptian goddess of the sun," Fabian said.

"Oh wait!" Nina slapped her palm to her forehead. "I have to go to Amber's room when we get to the house, remember? Her big announcement? Can you get a head start on it? I'll meet you after. It shouldn't take too long, Amber just has to tell us something,"

"That's fine," Fabian said. "See you after then,"

* * *

><p>Once Nina had finally arrived, Amber had the girls sit in a circle, Sibuna style.<p>

"Okay," Amber said, looking each girl in the eye for dramatic effect. Patricia, Joy, Nina, and Mara. "The reason that I've been disappearing lately is...," Amber paused, to build the suspense. "because I was at photo shoots. I'm a model now!" Amber squealed. All the girls were smiling at her, and talking at once.

"That's fantastic," Nina said. "How'd this happen?"

"Well of course you're a model," Mara said. "You're textbook gorgeous,"

"And everyone knows you know style and makeup," Joy said.

"Good for you, princess," Patricia said, teasingly. Patricia wasn't really into all that girly stuff ,but she really was happy for Amber. Amber held her hand up, silencing the group.

"I was just shopping at the mall, and this woman came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be a model! She had her own modeling company and she was a model herself. Not that I was surprised. She was gorgeous in a totally exotic kind of way. She wore a lot of eye makeup, which would look really tacky on other people, but made her look like Cleopatra. Oh and she wore all the amulets, you know, layering necklaces is way in-"

"Wait. She looked like Cleopatra?" Nina interrupted. "And she just randomly stopped you, specifically, and offered you a modeling job?"

"Yeah I know! Isn't it exciting? I wasn't even wearing anything cute, I was just wearing my school uniform because I didn't get a chance to change-"

"So she knew that you went to this school because of the uniform," Nina said slowly. "Did she know that you were in the House of Anubis?"

"Well I had to write my address on the form thingy before I started to model, of course,"

"Amber, what was her name?" Nina asked.

"It's such a pretty and exotic name, Nina. It sounded like the goddess of the rainbow, Iris. Except her name isn't Iris. Her name was Isis," Amber said. Nina immediately stood up in shock. Everyone was staring at her. Nina blushed.

"That's great Amber. That's really amazing, you make the perfect model. I'm so sorry, I have to go," And Nina rushed out the room to tell Fabian.

* * *

><p>After flipping through the books, Fabian finally found out who was the goddess of the sun. Her name was Makara. It didn't make sense though. She didn't match the physical description of Isis, and Fabian couldn't find any connection between her and Horus. He threw the book away.<p>

_Think._ Fabian told himself. _Think. _Fabian ran over what Uncle Ade told them.

"_Ibn," Uncle Ade repeated. "Ibn….Hmmmm. I do believe that means- sun," _Sun. Uncle Ade said sun. But what if Fabian and Nina misinterpreted him? Maybe he didn't mean 'sun' as in the star maybe he meant son. As in sister, brother, daughter, son. Fabian looked at his notes again. So after the woman noticed Nina's locket she said "Horas' and then she said 'son'. Is it possible...?

Did Horus have a mother? He grabbed another book, and flipped to the chapter about Horus and began to read. _One of the oldest and most respected deities in Ancient Egyptian history. Legends depicted Horus to be the wife of Isis. More famous legends depicted Horus to actually be the son of Isis._

Isis! Fabian flipped to the books index, and found information of Isis. First he checked the physical description. _Beautiful. The word Isis means throne. A throne was her headdress. _Fabian checked his notebook. _She wore a chair on her head. _Chair! Throne! Fabian couldn't believe it. The person visiting Nina in her dreams was the mother of Horus, goddess of children, matron of nature and magic. The person visiting Nina was Isis. Isis. Fabian was thinking this when Nina burst into the room.

"Oh my goodness, Fabian you'll never believe-" Nina stopped herself when she saw Fabian's expression. "You first," Nina said.

"The woman visiting you in your dreams is the goddess, Isis!" Fabian said. Nina didn't look shaken by that.

"I know," Nina said.

"You _know?" _Fabian asked, incredulous. "Did you know that Horus is Isis's son?"

"Well, no, but it makes sense...," Nina said.

"Wait Nina, how did you figure it out? What did Amber tell you?" Fabian asked.

"She's a model now," Nina said. Fabian stared at her in confusion.

"That's...great, but what does that have to do-," Fabian asked.

"The woman who offered her the modeling job was Isis," Nina interrupted. They stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well this just got a whole lot more complicated," Fabian said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Mystery woman is Isis! But what does she want? I'll be honest, I have some difficulty writing Fabina just because I've never written much romance where the two people are actually dating. Jara is different because they aren't dating. Plus Fabian and Nina aren't exactly the average teenage couple either. They're really adorably awkward around each other just because Fabian really doesn't realize how much Nina cares about him and vice versa. They're both crazy about each other, of course, but in my eyes they act more like best friends than boyfriendgirlfriend. So I guess my main trouble here was showing that they were a couple, but still stay in character. The best way to do that is to try to keep them alone, since I really don't see them kissing or flirting in public. At most, what they do in front of other people is hold hands. Anyway, reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter! Did anyone see the past couple HoA episodes? Fabina's over : ( To be honest, I'm not too sad about that. Just because although their relationship was adorable, it wasn't the most interesting one I've ever seen. It just annoyed me on HOW they broke up, it was so awkward, and neither one wanted to break up-they just thats what the other wanted. Not to mention it made Joy happy, which is always kind of annoying to me. I have this weird feeling that we're going to start actually liking Joy. Eventually. I know that sounds crazy, but everyone hated Patricia at first, right? Or maybe I just don't like that fact there is a HoA character I don't particularly like. Because before Joy, I was in love with all the students. Oh, and Mick's gone! Would it be mean to be a little happy about that? I mean, possibly more Jara! Yay! "I can't deny you anything, Jaffray," Sigh. Am I the only one who's heart melted when he said that? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Joy wasn't happy. She was tired of pretending she was. Her old life was gone. Sure she still had her friends, but it wasn't the same. What really sucked was all this happened because The Circle thought she was the Chosen One. She wasn't. Nina was. They dragged Joy away from her home, and her friends! Fabian. Joy supposed it was a good thing they didn't kidnap Nina and make her put the cup together because then the attempt would've been successful and all her friends, and her, would die. While Joy was gone, of course, Nina had moved in and took Fabian.<p>

Joy thought she hated Nina. Nina pretty much replaced her. Joy knew the only person who possibly truly missed Joy was Patricia. That was because Nina moved in. Joy should hate Nina. Joy could hate Nina. But she didn't. Joy wanted to wonder what Fabian saw in Nina. But Joy didn't have to wonder. It was obvious. Nina and Fabian have tons in common, not to mention Nina is incredibly pretty, nice, and smart.

Joy wished Nina was a terrible person. If she was, then it would be easy to hate her. Easy to claim how much she didn't deserve Fabian and easy to make Fabian like Joy better. But Nina wasn't a terrible person. And Joy didn't hate her. They were friends.

Yet when Patricia called Joy to Nina's room for a surprise Sibuna meeting, and that Nina had to confess something Joy saw it coming. It wasn't hard to see when someone was hiding something. Joy knew this from experience.

"Joy!" Patricia said as Joy was walking past Amber and Nina's bedroom. " Nina's called a Sibuna meeting!" Patricia said, and pulled Joy into the room.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Amber said. "So Isis, my boss, is the actual goddess Isis?" Amber asked after Nina explained everything at the emergency Sibuna meeting Nina called in her room.<p>

"Amber, you didn't find it a little weird that Isis didn't even have a last name?" Joy asked.

"No, I thought it was tres chic. A lot of famous people don't use their last name. Like Beyonce or Selena..." Amber trailed off. Then she stiffened. "Wait, she's not like, the bad guy or anything, right?"

"Maybe?" Nina said softly. "I thought so, now I'm so su-,"

"What?" Amber gasped. "And you let me work for her?"

"Amber, Nina and I literally found out five minutes ago, around the same time we found out you were a model for her," Fabian said.

"Oh right. What about when you asked me if she knew that I lived in the House of Anubis?" Amber asked.

"She's got to be linked to the house somehow...," Nina shook her head.

"This is going to sound really self-centered ,but does this means she hired me because of the link to the House and the Chosen One. She didn't hire me because I was pretty?" Amber asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Amber," Alfie said. "You're absolutely beautiful, I'm sure the whole thing with the creepy house is simply part of it," Alfie patted her hand. The rest of the group gave reassurances on Amber's timeless beauty. Except for one person.

"Can I say something?" Jerome didn't sound like he was asking for permission. "How about instead of tending to Amber's bruised ego, we figure out what we should do next?"

"Someone's grumpy," Patricia muttered.

"I just find it silly how we think we can keep having these Sibuna meetings without anyone finding out. We do have seven members now," Jerome said.

"What are you suggesting?" Nina asked.

"I'm suggesting that we might as well let Mara in on it. She's going to find out eventually," Jerome said.

"And Mick?" Nina said.

"Well Mara's quite clever, that's why I think she's going to find out. Unfortunately I can't say the same for Mick." Jerome said.

"Jerome," Nina sighed. "I don't like leaving Mara out either. It's for her safety,"

"She's bound to find out eventually," Jerome argued.

"Then let her find out. If she does, it probably won'te be anytime soon. We'll keep her out of danger for as long as possible. We definitely won't just tell her," Nina said.

"Is that an order?" Jerome said plainly, no venom in his voice. Nina froze, just as she noticed everyone in the room avoiding her gaze. She _had_ been bossing the group around. She hadn't even thought about asking everyone else what they think about letting Mick or Mara into the group.

"N-no," Nina stumbled. "Of course not. It's just what I thought we should do. We can vote," Nina noticed the group nodding their approval.

"Let's make it a secret vote, so no one," Jerome looks at Fabian and Alfie. "will be influenced by their girlfriends, yeah?" Fabian scowled but said nothing. The rest of the group muttered a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'okays'.

"Okay," Jerome said. "Close your eyes," Everyone did. "We can call out our votes," Jerome suggested.

"But we'll recognize each others voices," Joy said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Patricia's right, we _can_ recognize each others voices," Alfie said, his eyes still closed. Patricia snickered.

"I'm Joy, you idiot," Joy said.

"Exactly," Jerome said, smirking.

"Most of us," Joy said, looking at Alfie like _really?_ "-can recognize each others voices,"

"Why don't we just write our votes down on slips of paper?" Fabian asked.

"Excellent idea, Fabes," Joy said. Nina repressed the urge to be annoyed by that. _Joy and Fabian are friends. _Nina reminded herself._ Joy and I are friends, she wouldn't flirt with him, she's just being nice._

"Actually," Amber said. "I think some of our handwriting styles are quite recognizable,"

"Only yours, Ams," Patrica said. "Your handwriting is curly and girly and dotted with hearts," Patrica sang the last part in a high pitched voice, mimicking Amber. Amber scowled.

"Better than chicken scratch, Trixie," Amber retorted. "I just think instead of writing a whole word, we could write a check or a 'X',"

"Okay, is everyone okay with that?" Nina said, waiting for objections. Surprisingly she got none. Even from Jerome. "Okay good," She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. She began tearing it into strips. "If you think we should let Mara and Mick-,"

"Wait," Jerome interrupted. "I never said anything about Mick,"

"Jerome," Amber said. "That's not fair. If we're going to let Mara in, we need to let Mick in too,"

"You're just saying that because you fancy Mick," Jerome said. Alfie stood up, and Amber tugged on his arm to make him sit back down.

"It's okay, boo," Amber said to Alfie calmly. As she turned to look Jerome in the eye, her own eyes flashed dangerously.

"And this entire thing started because you fancy Mara," Amber said, eerily calm. The accusation rang sure and true, and no one could argue that Amber didn't mean it. And Jerome hated it. When Jerome made that remark, he was just blowing off steam. Amber crossed the line. Jerome opened his mouth to respond when Alfie, of course, said something first.

"No he doesn't," Alfie said, still looking angry, because Jerome accused his girlfriend of liking another guy. "He likes Nina! Told me so," Alfie said smugly.

"Wait what?" Fabian said, turning to Jerome. "Is this true?" Fabian tried to say evenly.

"No, I never said that," Jerome said, shaking his head.

"You did say Nina was clever and creative," Alfie pointed out.

"Jerome said that?" Nina asked in disbelief.

"Well I suppose technically I di-" Jerome started to say.

"Aw, you and Jerome would look cute together," Joy cooed. Nina and Amber threw a glare at Joy. Fabian looked uncomfortable.

"No they would not! Jara!" Amber said.

"Jara? More like Mickara. Jerina all the way," Joy said.

"Fabina!" Amber said.

"Jerina!" Joy said.

"Doesn't my opinion matter?" Fabian and Nina asked at the same time, then turned to smile lovingly at each other at the cute coincidence.

"No!" Joy and Amber said at the same time.

"Come on," Joy argued. "Jerome is a manipulative little creep who'll do anything to get what he wants. Or who he wants," Joy said, her eyes flickering to Nina.

"I don't fancy Nina!" Jerome said, this conversation was making him tired. "Or Mara," He added, quickly.

"Well of course you don't," Patricia said. "It's pretty obvious," Something about Patricia's tone rubbed Jerome the wrong way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jerome said.

"Well I think you are interested in them," Patricia said. Jerome opened his mouth to object but Patricia continued. "But only because they're taken and you knew it would drive everyone crazy. You like messing with people's heads," Patricia said.

"Someone's psychology teacher has been giving someone too much praise. Since when do you know what anyone's thinking?" Jerome asked. Patricia shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious," Patricia said.

"Well you're wrong," Jerome said.

"That's a pretty rare occurrence," Patricia said, smugly.

"You know what?" Jerome said. Patricia smiled at him, as if to say _go ahead, hit me with your best shot._

"Maybe people are just so lovesick around here that they want me to care for someone. I know people think I'm ice-cold, and maybe I am but that doesn't mean I spend every moment of my life messing with people," Jerome hissed.

"I thought that's what you did best, Romie," Patricia said his old nickname with a vicious smile. "It's easy to see you were only pretending to like Nina and Mara to get a rise out of their boyfriends," Patrica said. "And Amber," Patricia added, remembering her Jara and Fabina obsession.

"Maybe that's not why I was pretending," Jerome's voice started to rise. "Maybe I pretended to try to make you jealous, you insufferable old cow!" Jerome yelled. As he stormed out of the room, he suppressed his laughter. _Figure that one out, bitch._

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Fabian asked, confuzzled.<p>

"I think," Nina started, turning to Patricia. "That Jerome just declared his love for you,"

"Come on guys," Patricia rolled her eyes. "We know he's just messing with us. The same moment I accuse him of messing with people's heads he declares his love-," Patrica made air quotes with her hands. "-for me? I'm not buying it," Patricia said.

"I don't know Trixie- he seemed pretty serious," Joy said.

"Someone's bipolar. What ever happened to Jerina?" Patricia said. Joy shrugged.

"I'm just saying. You guys have a lot in common," Joy said.

"What? Like what?" Patricia said. Alfie answered.

"You're both sarcastic, high tempered, stubborn, and th-," Alfie stopped when he felt Patricia's penetrating glare.

"What? Go ahead. Say it," Patricia said.

"No thanks, I'm good," Alfie chuckled nervously.

"Say it," Patricia said. Alfie turned to his friends for support but they were all suddenly very interested in their shoes.

"Well, you both think a bit too highly of yourselves sometimes," Alfie said.

"Psh. Only cause I rock," Patricia said.

"You can't argue that Jerome's totally in love with you," Alfie said. Amber coughed.

"Yeah, right," Patricia said. But suddenly, she wasn't so sure either.

* * *

><p>"So," Nina said, breaking the silence. "Should we vote now? Check if we should let Mick and Mara in and an 'X' if you don't think we should," Everyone nodded as Nina passed the strips around. Nina took off her hat and placed it in the center of the circle for everyone to enter their vote. The Sibuna members scribbled their votes on the paper, folded it in half and entered it into the hat. Nina pulled the hat into her lap and shook it.<p>

Nina started to pull pieces out of the hat and read them aloud, one by one.

"X," Nina said. She reached for another.

"X," She said, reaching for another.

"Check," She said stiffly, reaching for another.

"Check,"

"Check,"

"X," Nina breathed. "It's a tie,"

"Jerome hasn't voted yet," Fabian said.

"I think we know his vote, Fabian," Amber said. "He made it quite obvious, didn't he?"

"Actually," Joy said, her eyes flickering to Patricia, "After what happened, it's very possible he changed his mind,"

"Okay," Nina said. "Who wants to go get him then?" Nina asked, looking at all of their unwilling faces. Quickly, Alfie touched his nose. Everyone immediately followed suit.

"Amber," Patricia said. "You were the last one to touch your nose- you have to go get him,"

"That is so not fair. I wasn't prepared at _all_," Amber protested.

"That's kind of the point, Ams," Nina said.

"Fine," Amber huffed, and stalked out the room.

* * *

><p>"Amber?" Jerome raised an eyebrow, when she found him in the kitchen, absentmindedly eating brownies. "What do you want?"<p>

Ignoring the rude greeting Amber grabbed a brownie. "Do you eat a lot when you're upset?" She asked casually.

"I'm not upset," Jerome said.

"I know you are, don't lie. I just don't know the reason. It's obviously not Patricia-related," Amber said.

"Hooray! Amber figured it out, I don't fancy Patricia. So what? I supposed you told her I was just messing with her," Jerome asked.

"Actually, no, I didn't tell her," Amber said. Jerome's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You didn't? Why not?" Jerome asked, curiously.

"Because I'm pretty sure Patricia already knew-," She did? That's a shame. "-You're not the only smart person in the world Jerome. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have your reasons for covering up,"

"How am I covering up?" Jerome asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"So why are you upset?" Amber said, ignoring his question. Jerome ignored her. If she wouldn't answer his question, he wouldn't answer hers. Amber continued. "Jerome, listen, you need to pick up your poms poms and cheer the freak up,"

"No pom poms need to be picked up because I'm not upset. Did you come down here to interrogate me?" Jerome said.

Amber sighed. She wasn't getting anywhere. Jerome wouldn't talk about the Mara thing. Not that Amber expected him to cry about his feelings but _come on. _Oh well, Amber would try again another time, Amber might as well do the thing she was sent here to do.

"Actually we just need your vote. I came down here to get it," Amber said. Jerome snorted.

"I doubt you volunteered for that," Jerome said.

"Actually it had to do with the fact that I can't touch my nose as fast as the others," Amber said.

"What?" Jerome said.

"Never mind that," Amber brushed it off. "Mick and Mara into Sibuna or not? What's your vote?" Jerome hated the way Mick and Mara's names sounded in the same sentence. It just sounded...wrong.

"I don't have one," Jerome shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Amber said.

"I didn't stutter. I don't have a vote," Jerome said. Jerome felt Amber staring daggers at him, but he honestly didn't care anymore. He just wanted the annoying, persistent blonde to leave.

"You don't want to vote?" Amber said.

"Yes, Amber. I do. Not. Want. To. Vote," Jerome said slowly, as if talking to a child. Amber opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it and turned to leave.

"What a jerk," Amber muttered as she started to leave. She muttered it just loud enough for Jerome to hear. Without realizing it, Jerome's lips curled into a smile.

"I'm a…jerk?" Jerome asked, bemused. Amber stopped in her tracks and spun around on him.

"Yes," Amber hissed. "First you practically begged to let Mara join. Don't tell me you're not pathetically in love with her. Then you're mean to Nina, Patricia, and basically everyone. Then you offer this voting thing and you don't even vote! So yes, Jerome, you are a jerk," Amber said and then stormed out of the kitchen. Jerome didn't even bother to defend himself or point out that Nina was the one who proposed the voting idea. In fact, the smile didn't even leave his face as Amber was yelling at him.

"I'm a jerk," Jerome repeated, and he decided he quite liked that sound of that.

**Okay so I just noticed this-once I've finished writing this chapter, but I've realized I'm unintentionally created a pattern here. Mostly mystery the first chapter, drama the second, and mystery again on the third. I don't know whether I like that yet. Tell me if you guys like the pattern, or noticed it, and if you want me to keep doing it. I know this chapter wasn't exactly my best, and I'm sorry if I made a lot of mistakes, I didn't exactly edit as well as I should have. I read over it once and edited anything I noticed but thats it, so sorry. I hoped you liked it though! As always reviews please? Let me know if there is anything specific you'd like to happen : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HoA. Or Katy Perry songs.**

**Okay, so I really need to catch up on my HoA. Haven't watched it in a couple weeks, anyway the story! Sorry it took a while guys, but its here now! So this chapter is a combination of the mystery and the romance- Yayyy. I hope you like it. Okay, love you guys! Bye**

**Love,**

**Monique**

* * *

><p>Amber left the house the next morning and slipped into the back of the black cab and clutched her Dolce and Gabbana tote, where she kept her change of clothes and makeup.<p>

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"The Glades Modeling Agency," Amber answered and gave him the address. _To see Isis._ Amber thought. After the…scene at the last Sibuna meeting they all decided Amber should go back to work and try to find out more about Isis. Amber would play the role of the dumb blonde, who knew nothing of the Cup, the Elixir, or who Isis really was. Amber replayed the conversation quite clear in her head.

* * *

><p>"It's a fool-proof plan!" Amber had told them, sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself more than the group.<p>

"She can sneak into my dreams. She's a _goddess. _What if she already knows about Sibuna? What if she knows that you all know," Nina said, biting her lower lip. _Then we're screwed. _Amber thought.

"I'll be fine, Nina. Stop worrying about me. How else are we supposed to solve the mystery?" Amber said.

"Amber, it's just…I would never forgive myself if something happened to you," Nina said.

"You would never forgive yourself? Stop being so selfish Nina, I mean really, is Isis supposed to be an evil goddess?" Amber argued.

"Well, no. But I've met her in my dreams. She can be a little…," Nina paused, thinking of the right word. "Unpredictable,"

"I'm not going to not go just because of you're dream," Amber said, and stuck her chin out, determined.

"Amber, you're realize you're going _because _of my dreams, right? They started this whole thing," Nina pointed out.

"Oh just shut up, I'm going to do this, alright?" Amber said. Nina sighed. "Alright…,"

* * *

><p>And now Amber was here, sitting in a cab.<p>

Amber didn't think her plan was _much_ of a plan, much less foolproof, the word she had used to describe it to the Sibuna group, but hey, it was a straw to grasp at. The thought of being a secret agent/detective thrilled Amber. But it also made her anxious. And being anxious isn't good if you're trying to avoid frown lines. Amber's iPhone buzzed in her school blazer. Nina.

_You ready? _Amber read. _As I'll ever be. _Amber started to type. Then she deleted it and retyped. _Of course, silly. I'm going to a modeling agency not to war. _If Amber was going to be confident she needed to start now. She did the things that calmed her. She adjusted the headband that kept her long blonde hair out of her face and touched up her makeup. She swiped her lips with light pink gloss and applied blush to her cheekbones and tried not to think too much. Much too soon, the cab came to a stop in front of the modeling agency that looked a bit out of place. It was tall and intimidating, it's sides paneled with windows. It looked like it belonged in a big city, like New York, in America, not sandwiched between the outlet mall and the McDonalds. Amber paid the driver and slipped out of the cab.

She pushed through the revolving doors and walked up the reception table where a woman with choppy brown hair and glasses clicked away at a computer. The receptionist's nametag read _Edith. _

"Name?" Edith asked.

"Amber Millington," Amber said.

"You're up on the third floor. You're modeling today with the other girls. Isis needs to get the pictures in time for the spring catalogue," Edith said. Amber exhaled.

"So we're not modeling individually?" Amber asked, her heart deflating. Usually, when the girls modeled individually, Isis could check up on each of them, and that would've been a chance to talk to Isis alone.

"Look hon, you just started out modeling so you're going to be doing a lot of group modeling. You can't always be the center of attention," Edith said, wrongly guessing why Amber appeared sullen. Amber nodded.

"That's true," Amber said, playing along. "Nice meeting you, Edith," Amber said as she walked to the elevator and punched the Up button with her thumb. Amber tapped her shoe and as the doors slid open, and Amber saw the car wasn't empty. Out stepped the glamorous Isis.

"Amber!" Isis smiled and gave her an air kiss. "Just the girl I wanted to see!" Amber felt uncomfortable knowing who this woman really is, but this is what she wanted to happen right? A chance to talk to Isis by herself. Amber smiled at Isis.

"Really, why?" Amber asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer. _Nina._

"I always want to get to know my models. You girls make me feel so young," Isis grinned.

"Young?" Edith laughed from her desk. "Isis, you can't be more than 25. How old are you anyway?" Edith asked. Isis made a _tut-tut _sound.

"Edith, don't you know you never ask a woman her age," They both laughed, and Amber awkwardly joined in even though she knew that despite her appearance Isis was much, much older than 25.

"Come dear," Isis flashed another smile at Amber. Why did she smile so much? "Let's have a drink of tea in my office," walking back into the elevator and gesturing Amber to follow.

* * *

><p>Dating Mick was…nice, very nice. Mara thought. Mara and Mick were watching the movie Angus, Thongs, and the Perfect Snogging in the common room. It was bad movie Tuesday, where one of them would deliberately pick a bad movie to make fun of. This movie was a painfully cliché chick-flick with the main character, Georgia, being in love with the popular guy but he's dating the mean girl. Georgia also might have to move and is worried about throwing her 15th birthday party. Mara leaned on Mick's shoulder and a bowl of popcorn was nestled in his lap.<p>

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" Georgia asked her parents in the movie. Mick groaned at the complete cheesiness of it.

"How did you find such a horrible movie, babes?" Mick said.

"Everyone's been saying it's terrible," Mara laughed. Mick kissed her on the top of her head and played with the a strand of her hair. The movie truly was awful.

"Georgia pretended to lose her cat so that bloke would help her "find" it and she'd get a chance to talk to him?" Mick asked, incredulous.

"Yep," Mara said.

"Why doesn't she just go up and talk to him?"

"Because girls are complicated like that," Mara laughed again.

"You're not. You say what you think," Mick said. Mara sighed at the irony of that sentence.

"True," Mara played along. "But most girls are complicated,"

"Well then I'm a lucky guy," Mick said, and the smile he gave her was so genuine Mara felt her heart grow warm. This was what she loved about Mick, he could always make her feel like beautiful.

The date was going great but the only problem was whenever Mara looked at Mick's face, she was reminded of the picture on the dartboard in Jerome's room. Why was Jerome throwing darts and Mick's face? Did they have a falling out? She already knew they weren't exactly best friends. Should she ask Mick about it? No, that would be strange, randomly bringing Jerome into the conversation. Mara should just enjoy the movie and how comfortable Mick's shoulder was. She did, for a few minutes. Eventually, curiosity overwhelmed her and she couldn't help herself.

"Mick…what do you think about Jerome?" Mara tried to sound casual, but it was hard. Mick raised an eyebrow, but answered the question anyway.

"Jerome? I think he can be kind of creep sometimes, why?" Mick asked.

"Why do think he can be kind of a creep?" Mara felt herself getting defensive. Mick stared at her.

"He likes to mess with people's heads. Why do you care if I think he's a creep?" Mick asked, confused.

"That's a good question," Mara muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said I don't," Mara lied. Mick started to look suspicious and Mara sighed. "I don't care, I just thought that you two might've gotten in a fight. Or something," Mara tagged those two last words along, in an attempt to make it seem like she hadn't been thinking about it all night. Mick's brow furrowed.

"Why? Did he say something about me?" Mick asked.

"No. It was because-" Mara interrupted herself. She remembered the way Jerome tried to distract her when she noticed the picture, he didn't want her to know. If he didn't want her to know, he probably didn't want Mick to know either. "I just heard a stupid rumor around school saying you did. I was worried about you that's all," Mick nodded, seeming to accept this. Mara was relieved that Mick believed her lie but at the same time she couldn't help but think that Jerome never would've fell for the lie like Mick did. Jerome would've been able to tell that she was lying. Because he saw right through her. All the time.

"Okay. You know I'd tell if we did Mare Bear," He smiled softly, and Mara felt guilt tugging at the ends of her heart. Mara nodded and kissed him. It was nice, but her heart didn't skip a beat like it usually did. Where was the spark? She usually felt like she was on Cloud Nine when she was kissing him. She usually couldn't think straight. Frustrated, Mara told herself it was probably because the kiss was too light. Too casual. To test her theory, Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap, pushing the popcorn bowl out of the way, without removing her lips from his. She could feel his surprise as she leaned in and deepened the kiss and moved her hands from his neck and tangled them in his hair. His lips molded to hers and they remained in that position for a long time. Finally they broke apart and Mick grinned at her.

"Where did that come from?"He asked. Mara couldn't smile, but she brought the corners of her lips up to at least look like she was.

_I was trying to find a spark from a fire that's died._ Mara thought before she could stop herself.

* * *

><p>Isis's office was on the top floor, like the penthouse of a hotel. It also took up the entire top floor.<p>

Amber had never been in Isis's office before and it was beautiful. Despite the modern look of the rest of the building her office had an old, elegant look, complete with heavy ornately-carved double doors that you would expect to see in a castle. Three of the walls were a deep shade of red and held hundreds of designs that seemed to be carved in, floor to ceiling. The fourth wall, behind the desk, was made of glass. Behind the desk was a throne. Literally, a throne. Not like the wheel-y kind of office chairs that usually sit behind an office desk but a _throne. _The seat and back were covered by a plush red velvet that was borderedby gold with curling designs, similar to how a flower looked like when it was blooming. In the middle of the back was a coat of arms that Amber didn't recognize. Two mini golden pillars sat at either side of the thrown, like arm rests built for a queen. _Or goddess. _Amber added in as an Amber tilted her head she could see the red and gold matching footrest! With the throne right in front of the view of the clear sky thanks to the floor to ceiling window, it was a very goddess-like image indeed.

One thing that slightly ruined the ancient, elegant image were that the desk was cluttered with papers, model headshots, and red gels pens and an apple computer sat in the corner of that desk. The other thing that ruined it was the elevator in the corner and the two modern looking white plush chairs that sat in front of the desk.

"It's…beautiful," Amber said as Edith walked in, left a tray of tea on the table, and left.

"Glad you think so," Isis smiled warmly, and gestured to the plush white chairs. "Have a seat,"

Amber picked up a cup of tea on the tray and sipped. Her body was buzzing, soon she would get Isis to spill all of her secrets and her intentions and what she wants from Nina. Somehow. Oh my gosh, how was Amber going to do this? Did she just expect to stroll in and outsmart a centuries-old _goddess_? She glanced up, waiting for Isis to speak first.

"So Amber, what do you like to do in your free time?" Isis asked.

"Well I like to shop. Usually for pink things. I like thinks that are pink you know one time Alfie, my boyfriend spray painted a lawn mower…" Amber was rambling and she knew it, but Isis didn't appear to lose interest in what she was saying. "…and I like to spend time with my friends-"

"Oh your friends!" Isis interrupted. "Who are your friends?" _Nina. She wants me to talk about Nina._ Amber thought.

"Well my roommate and best friend, Nina, is really interested in Egyptian stuff," Amber said.

"Is she?" Isis asked. "I'm quite interested in Egypt, too. Beautiful country. Did you know Isis is an Egyptian name?"

"Really?" Amber asked. "I had like, no idea," Playing the dumb blonde meant incorporating the word "like" a lot into her vocabulary.

"That's so cool. Nina's boyfriend really likes that stuff too,"

"What's her boyfriends name?"

"Fabian," Amber said. Isis frowned, and her perfectly arched brows furrowed as if she was trying to remember something. "Fabian," Isis repeated. Amber nodded slowly.

"How…is he?" Her voice didn't drawl out like honey like it usually did. She said it almost, awkwardly? Awkwardly? Amber was sure she had never seen Isis do something awkwardly in the entire time she had known her. The light curious tone that was in Isis's voice before seemed to disappear.

"He's fine, I suppose," Amber said, raising an eyebrow. Where was Isis going with this?

"He's happy?" Isis asked, blinking at Amber. Amber stared at Isis in silent confusion for a few moments.

When Isis seemed to notice how odd that statement sounded she added "with Nina? Is he happy with Nina? You know teenage relationships these days…" Isis regained her business-like composure and tried to shrugged it off.

Amber wasn't _quite_ stupid enough to fall for that. Isis wasn't just making a comment on the stereotypical teenage couple, she was wondering about Fabian. Why?

"Yeah. They are like, the cutest couple. Or whatever," Amber tagged on the last couple words, since she was still playing the role of the dumb blonde model. Isis nodded. Isis seemed to look past Amber, a dreamy look glazing her eyes.

"You know, you should bring your friends to visit sometime," She said. "It would be too bad if they never came to visit," A girl not as clue-y as Amber wouldn't have noticed the implied threat in that statement.

* * *

><p>After the awful movie Mick gave Mara a kiss good night. His lips were warm and soft and Mick always smelled nice. After Mara into her room, she thought she had a nice night, but the problem was, whenever she looked at Mick's face she thought of the dartboard in Jerome's room. And whenever she thought of that, she thought of Jerome. She did it a lot. Mara shook her head and decided not to think about it anymore. But she couldn't stop. She replayed that scene in Jerome's bedroom with the pink package over and over again in her head. Except, when she replayed it, it changed. When Mara walked in Jerome would give her that cocky grin and make some snide remark at her and they would playfully argue. His ice blue eyes would shine at her, and he'd chuckle darkly and run his hands through his cinnamon-colored hair. The way he laughed was always sort of dark, and mysterious. And alluring. <em>WAIT! STOP! <em>Warning alarms went off in her head. _You should not, not, NOT think those thoughts about Jerome! _

Mara realized, with a shock, that those thoughts had been her own. She had thought those thoughts about Jerome. That was NOT okay. Mara decided that she was just tired and work on something relaxing. Like getting a start on her Genetically Modified Organisms paper. She decided to listen to music on her radio as white noise while doing it. Mara turned on her laptop, turned on her radio and started drafting her paper when the first song came up.

_Comparisons are easily done, when you've had a taste of perfection. _The woman who sang had a high, pretty voice.

Mara typed up her thesis.

_Genetically Modified organisms are defined as organisms whose genetic material has been altered in a way that does not occur naturally. _

Mara got ready to type up her next sentence when for some reason, chorus of the song, which were white noise up until this point, got her attention.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you! _Mara couldn't stop the image of Mick that floated into her head, that was quickly replaced with Jerome.

_Thinking of you, what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night. _Mara thought playing the Bad Movie game with Mick. Sure Mick made a comment on how bad it was once in a while, but the point of the game was to make fun of it. And Mara knew Jerome would be amazing at that game. He would point out every flaw in the movie, ones Mara didn't see, and they would laugh at it together. So what? Mick make not be as clever as Jerome but Mara loved him for his heart.

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes. _Mara turned the radio off. No more thinking, Mara commanded herself. No more. She had too little answers and too many questions and Mara knew if she kept thinking she would get more questions and she has enough.

Why does Jerome hate her?

Why does he hate Mick?

And perhaps the most dangerous question that she dare not answer.

_How do I feel about him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Don't like it? Know how I can make it better? Tell me in the reviews please! Oh, and I think I should let you all know, but I'm winging this story. Yup, I don't have anything planned and I don't know what's going to happen the next chapter, so feel free to give me suggestions! I know a few things, like what Isis wants and other bits and pieces like that but for the most part I know about as much as you do, so tell me what you want to see. This story is for you my darlings. Mwah!<strong>

**Love,**

**Monique**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA**

**Happy Valentines Day! Am I the only single girl who actually loves this holiday? You get chocolate and hugs! Anyway, I hope everyone else had a great Valentine's Day. I mean, if you don't have a boyfriend/girlfriend, it's not the end of the world- that's not for another 10 months(jk!). In honor of Valentine's day here is more Jara and if you squint, a little bit of Fabina.**

* * *

><p>After getting home from school that day, Mara heard familiar voices arguing in the living room.<p>

"I'm going to kill you, Clarke!" Mara heard Mick yell as she rushed into the living room. Mick was in a hostile position, his hands curled up into fists, and legs slightly bent as if he would lunge at any moment. He was about a yard away from Jerome, who leaned against the wall, not looking at the least bit frightened. At the most he looked bored.

"What the hell is going on?" Mara asked, dropping her backpack at the foot of the couch. Mick relaxed a bit when he saw Mara. Jerome turned to her.

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend?_" Jerome smirked at Mara in a way that sent chills down her spine. "He-," Jerome jerked a thumb at Mick, "-started it,"

"Did not!" Mick turned beet red with anger. Jerome laughed. Mick threw a punch at Jerome, but Jerome caught his wrist before it made contact with his face with surprising speed. Mara gasped, she hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

"You were going to hit me?" Jerome asked, incredulous. "Why don't we just skip to the hair pulling?"

"Stop it!" Mara squeezed in between them and put a hand on both of their chests in an attempt to separate them. Surprisingly, they both backed off. Even Jerome. Mick's eyes flickered suspiciously to Mara and Jerome when realization dawned on Mara. The way Jerome instantly backed up at Mara's touch made it look like they were together. Mara took a step back from both of them and put her hands behind her back.

"Does someone want to tell me what this is about?" Mara asked slowly, fearing the answer.

"Isn't it obvious, _babe?_" He said, mocking Mick's nickname for Mara. "You," Mara ignored the electricity that shot up her when he said that.

"Me?" Mara whispered in disbelief. _What about me? _Mara thought, would be a better question.

"You don't have to act surprised, you know. Lying and acting may work on your boyfriend, but it doesn't work on me," Jerome said casually. Mara felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mara said stiffly. Jerome raised an eyebrow and shrugged in a _if that's the way you want to play it_ sort of way.

"What were you doing outside my door the other day, Mara? You wouldn't be trying to make me jealous, or anything like that, would you?" Jerome asked innocently. It was a rhetorical question. He heard them. He _knew. _Mara wanted to die. Of course he knew. How could she have been so stupid?

"What's he talking about Mars Bars?" Mick asked, suspiciously. Mara suddenly remembered Mick was there.

"Nothing!" Mara reassured him. "He probably just heard me talking about you,"

"Right of course," Jerome shrugged. "You just happened to be outside my door when you were gushing over him. And you just happened to need to come into my room right after," Jerome's eyes shined cruelly. Every word Jerome said felt like it was physically stabbing her in the back.

"Why were you in his room?" Mick asked.

"I was dropping off a package for Alfie! It was totally innocent!" Mara said. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, threatening to spill. She blinked them back. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of either of them, especially not Jerome.

"No need to get defensive, Mara," Jerome chided. It was all Mara could do to keep herself from punching him in a similar fashion Mick did.

"You are so full of it! Is it so impossible that I was just talking to Amber in the hallway? And that she needed to give a package to Alfie but she had to leave so she couldn't? You have to link it to me trying to make you jealous?" Mara asked.

"Not just that," Jerome said. Mara waited for him to say more, but he said nothing.

"Then what?" Mara asked cooly. Fine, he wanted her to prod him to say more. She would.

I can tell by the way you've been acting," Jerome said smoothly. Mara rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed with herself that she felt flattered that he's been paying enough attention to notice the way she's been acting.

"Well someone's psych teacher has been giving someone too much praise," Mara retorted, crossing her arms.

"Alright fine," Jerome raised his hands in surrender. "Would you like some real evidence then?"

"If you actually have "real" evidence," Mara said, making air quotes on the word 'real'. "Which I doubt you do," Mara challenged. Jerome smirked.

"So Amber said something really silly,' Jerome mimicked Mara in a high pitched girly voice. "that you fancied me," Mara's cheeks burned. Mara hated the fact that Jerome had this affect on her; that he could drive her crazy with a smug smile or a shrug of his shoulders.

"I was making small talk! She did say that, and I thought you might find it funny or something," Mara her voice wavering at the end.

"Oh, I found it funny," Jerome said and Mara couldn't remember the last time she felt this angry and humiliated. She hated Jerome. And she hated herself for her inability to control her emotions. Jerome continued. "However, I'd like to know what all that that was about,"

"And I'd like to know how many things I've said you can repeat verbatim," Mara snapped, a traitor tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?" Jerome shrugged.

"Because I'm a jerk," Jerome smiled at the last word, as if it were his own inside joke. _But you're not._ Mara thought. _You definitely weren't the other day. Maybe you hated me, but I never thought you hated me this much._

"Uh, yes, I got that," Mara said, grateful that her voice sounded loud and confident, and not as little as she felt. "Funny how you weren't a jerk a day or two ago. This is just some little immature phase you're going through. Or maybe Mick was right!"

"Mick was right?" Jerome raised an eyebrow. "That's not a phrase you here often, how so?" Mick glared daggers at Jerome. Jerome didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe you just like messing with peoples' heads!" Mara said. Jerome cocked his head at her.

"Do I mess with _your _head?" Jerome asked softly. _Yes. Yes you do. Sometimes unintentionally. _Mara thought.

"You know, I worry about you sometimes. Sometimes I think you've gone completely mental," Mara took a step toward him, closing the space between them. They were really close, their noses almost touching. Jerome's eyes widened for a second before returning back to their usual amused/bored expression. She could see his eyes up close now. His eyes, that were usually a window she could see through, were now a mirror, not letting her in. She could only see her own reflection. "Why are you really doing this?" Mara hissed, making it clear she wanted the truth, not one of the sarcastic glib responses Jerome's known for. He glared at her back.

"Don't ask me if you don't want to know the answer," Jerome warned.

"Oh this should be good," Mara said, mimicking Jerome's condescending tone. "Tell me. Why?"

"Because I love you," Jerome said.

* * *

><p>When Amber called Fabian and Nina to their room, Amber described what happened at the agency in great detail, even what Isis was wearing. A black empire-waist mini dress with gold dusted flowers lining the hem.<p>

"..and then she said that maybe my friends should visit," Amber looked at Nina and Fabian, gauging their expressions. Nina chewed over the new information while playing with Fabian's fingers.

"Maybe we should visit," Nina said.

"Are you crazy?" Fabian asked.

"Not any crazier than I was last semester," Nina teased. "She's been visiting me in my dreams lately anyway. Now she wants to meet in person, I think it's time. I'll figure out what she wants,"

"Wait, what do you mean, _you'll _figure out what she wants? Don't you mean _we?_ I'm going with you, of course," Fabian said.

"No," Nina shook her head. "It's way too dangerous," Nina said.

"Hey, I'm still fine after last semester, yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, well last semester we were going against harmless creepy old people obsessed with living forever. This time it's a goddess_._ That's not a figure a speech, she is a _goddess,_ Fabian," Nina said.

"We don't even know if she's the enemy yet, Nina. She could be trying to save the world and as the Chosen One, you could be the only one who could help her," Fabian said. Nina opened her mouth to argue when Amber interjected.

"I think Fabian should go," Amber said. "Isis took a very great interest in him when I mentioned you two,"

"All the more reason he _shouldn't _go," Nina argued. Her eyes widened as she thought of something. "What if…what if she wants Fabian?"

"Fabian?" Amber rolled her eyes. "Why would she want Fabes? What's so special about him?"

"Hey!" Fabian said.

"No offense, Fabian. You know I love you but really why would she?" Amber asked. Nina sighed.

"You're probably right, but I still don't want him to go," Nina said.

"I think he kinda has to, Nina," Amber said.

"Do I get any say in this?" Fabian said.

"No," Nina and Amber said at the same time. Amber looked at Nina and softened.

"Nina, you may be the Chosen One, but we're in this just as much as you are, and we always have been. We need to solve this mystery. It's the purpose of Sibuna," Amber said.

Nina blinked, slightly surprised at how deep and wise Amber just sounded. Nina bit her lip and looked to each one of them for a moment. She touched Fabian's cheek, which immediately turned red under her touch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Fabian said, laying his hand on his cheek, over Nina's.

* * *

><p>"Because I love you," Jerome said. Out of the corner of her eye, Mara saw Mick stiffen. Mara rolled her eyes.<p>

"Very funny," Mara said, glaring at him. "God, you are impossible!" Mara said frustrated, and then spun on her heel and stomped out the room, ready to run into her room and lock herself in. But as she left Mick said something to Jerome just loud enough for Mara to hear.

"She thought you were kidding," Mick said.

* * *

><p>Nina dropped her hand from Fabian's face and let it lay in her lap. She stared at it for a second and then said. "Okay. Lets go visit Isis,"<p>

"Now?" Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"Now," Nina confirmed. "If we wait any longer, I'll probably change my mind. Not to mention it's also probably going to drive me crazy if we don't just go and get it over with," So Nina, Amber, and Fabian got up made their way down the hallway and halfway down the stairs when they bumped into Mara, who seemed to be hiding herself behind her dark hair. Although they couldn't see her face, it was easy to see Mara was upset. Her shoulders slumped, and she didn't hold herself in the confident way she usually did.

"Whoa. Are you okay Mara?" Nina asked, her brow crinkling in concern.

"I'm fine," Her nose sounded stuffy.

"This is boy-related, isn't it?" Amber questioned. Mara shook her head, and pushed her way between them and ran up the stairs. Amber sighed and turned to Nina and Fabian. "This little field trip is going to have to wait until tomorrow. Besides, I'm quite sure the agency isn't even open right now," Nina thought that Amber was going to go upstairs and comfort Mara, but instead Amber went downstairs, the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Nina asked.

"To go talk to Jerome and Mick. Not at the same time of course," Amber said.

"What? Why?" Fabian looked confused.

"Because its obvious that one or both of them is the cause of Mara's distress," Amber said. "I mean, it is obvious isn't it? It's written all over her face,"

"Amber, we couldn't even see her face," Fabian said. Amber rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but Nina spoke first.

"Besides what does Jerome have to do with any of this?" Nina asked. Amber stared at Nina as if she were joking.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Jerome is in love with Mara!" Amber said, not bothering to hide her frustration.

"Jerome? In love?" Nina asked, mirroring Amber's incredulous expression. "Since when?"

"You two are absolutely killing me," Amber said with a pained expression. "If you two weren't so absolutely adorable and I wasn't shipping you together, I'd have to yell at you for being so oblivious," Amber said, then flipped her hair and left. Fabian stared after her, and then turned to Nina.

"You know, I think she actually _enjoys _the drama," Fabian mused, just as Patricia passed by on the stairs, going up.

"At least she's not the one _causing_ it," Patricia grumbled.

"What's up with you?" Fabian asked.

"Why don't you ask Joy or the obnoxious American twit," Joy retorted. Fabian stiffened.

"Well, then," Nina said, looking slightly offended. "Someone's grumpy," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Not you, Nina," Patricia said. "Eddie, the new student," Patricia's nose wrinkled in disgust at his name.

"There's a new American student?" Nina asked, raising an eyebrow. Patricia looked at Nina in a way that said _What? Have you been living in a rock for the past week? _Nina turned to Fabian to see if he knew about this, but he looked just as surprised as Nina felt. Fabian chuckled and slipped his arm through Nina's.

"Dear God, we really do miss everything that goes on around here, don't we?" Fabian shook his head.

* * *

><p>Amber found Jerome alone in the living room on the couch, watching TV. She stared at him until he finally looked up. She spoke first.<p>

"Funny how I keep having to track you down for some reason," Amber said bitterly.

"What do you want?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing I can have," Amber shrugged.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"No one ever really wants something they can have, do they Jerome?" Amber mused. "Not really,"

"Alright, I suppose that's true," Jerome said. "What are you getting at?" Jerome asked cautiously.

"Is there something that you want that you can't have Jerome?" Amber pouted. "Something that already belongs to someone else?" Jerome chuckled darkly.

"Are you reffering to Mara?" Jerome asked. Amber froze for a second, she hadn't expected Jerome to actually admit it this soon.

"Yes?" Amber said it like a question.

"I'm not interested in Mara," Jerome said simply.

"But she's interested in you...?" Amber said it like a question again. _Maybe Mara admitted she fancied him and he turned her down or something. _Amber thought.

"I don't know Amber. I don't know if she fancies me. But I'm not nearly as obsessed with finding out as you probably are," Jerome said. Was he really trying to pull one over on Amber? Who is an expert on romance thanks to experience and hundred dollars worth of Cosmo magazines? Amber shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh so you have nothing to do with why Mara is upset right now?" Amber asked skeptically, not believing anything Jerome was saying.

"Maybe I do something to do with it. I have that effect on people," Jerome said, sounding terrible conceited.

"You have that effect on _Mara_, And she has the same effect on you," Amber corrected. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Amber, it's called chemistry- I have it with everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, hope you liked this chapter(and if you did, you can thank me in the reviews ;) ) Oh, and one more thing, I have a question for you- will you be my valentine? :)<strong>

**-Monique**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know this chapter is pretty short. But the idea of this popped into my head this morning, and I wanted to write it. The next one will be much longer. It'll probably be about Nina and Fabina, just because I've been focusing on Jara so much. I might even introduce in a little Eddie and Patricia. Also, I'm not doing anything canon anymore, unless it's a coincidence because I havent watched HoA in forever. I like the show, but I really don't have the time to watch it that much anymore. I do however, want to finish this story.**

* * *

><p>To say breakfast the next morning was awkward would be an understatement. Mara and Mick avoided everyone's eyes, Jerome acted unfazed but from the cold set of his shoulders, Mara knew better. Amber stared analytically at Mara, Mick, and Jerome to the point it was uncomfortable. Amber could at least <em>pretend <em>she wasn't trying to observe them like a bunch of lab experiments. Nina and Fabian were in their own little world talking in hushed, urgent tones about something Mara guessed was important but could really care less. Alfie and Joy were too, looking at the group wondering what the heck was going on. Patricia seemed annoyed about something. And the new kid, Eddie, was there and hardly anyone was being welcome. It was strange because, Mara felt, that the tension in the room was so intense it was tangible but Trudy didn't seem to notice a thing as she smiled, set food in front of everyone, and asked how everyone's morning was going.

"…and the weathers finally brightened up, thank goodness, and oh! Remember Mara and Jerome, you're on dish duty tonight…." Trudy said. Crap. Crap. Crap. _Crap! _Amber raised an eyebrow. Mick glared at the corner of the wall. As soon as breakfast was over Mara cornered Amber.

"Trade dish duty with me," Mara said.

"No thanks, I just got a manicure," Amber replied.

"Well I don't want to do dishes with Jerome. I'll take your turn. We can just switch the schedule,"

"You're going to have to face him sometime. What were you going to do? Avoid him forever?"

"I was planning on it, yes," Mara shrugged.

"Mara, you're better than this. You're going to wash dishes with him. You'll hardly have to talk to each other. You'll be fine," Amber nodded reassuringly. Mara sighed.

"Why can't you just do it?" Mara tried one more time.

"Because I am already very angry with him for making you upset. I'm afraid he's going to say something, and I'm going to do something that will make all of us end up on Dateline," Amber said calmly.

"Fine," Mara sighed.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime came way too fast. The only things that occupied Mara's mind the whole day were scenarios on how washing dishes alone with Jerome would play out. So she walked to the kitchen where Jerome already was, washing dishes. She stood stiffly next to him and grabbed.<p>

"Hi," Mara said. Mara mentally kicked herself, she probably sounded really stupid. And then she felt worse for caring whether or not she sounded stupid in front of Jerome. But it was impossible not to care. They used to be friends. She looked over, and saw an amused smile playing on his lips. He let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"What?" Mara demanded, turning away and grabbing a dish towel to wipe her plate.

"Hi? That's all you have to say to me?" Jerome said.

"It's a conversation starter!" Mara said defensively. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"It's a small talk starter. Are we going to start talking about the weather or the homework in bio now, Mara?" Mara ignored the pang of adrenaline she felt when he said her name, very slight exaggerating the last "a".

"Then tell me, Jerome," Mara said icily, slightly lingering on his name, wondering if it had the same effect on him as it did on her. "What do you think I should've said?"

"Something a little more interesting at least. You've been playing out scenarios on what would happen here all day, haven't you? Probably talking to Amber on how you should act and what you would say. Predicting my responses and comebacks to them. All the planning should've led up to something a little bit more scintillating then 'hi'," Jerome said.

Mara reached for the soap bottle, buying some time for her to think of a response to that. Except when her hand actually encircled the bottle, she gripped it a little too hard, and the soap squirted all over Jerome's chin and top half of his shirt, completely soaking it. Mara started laughing. Really hard, loud, and it probably looked like she was having a spaz attack. She couldn't help herself.

"Maybe… you… should….go…change…your…sh…irt," Mara said, taking breaks between words because she was laughing so hard.

"Already getting me to take my shirt off, huh?" Jerome raised an eyebrow, as he reached over to turn off the still running faucet. "Clever Mara, very clev-" Jerome's hand slipped turning the faucet upward instead of off, and the water sprayed him. The soap that was already on him turned into colorful bubbles. He had a bubble beard that ran from his chin to mid-torso. And then Jerome started laughing too. Mara suddenly became fascinated with Jerome laughing. Just because it was so…nice. It wasn't a sarcastic chuckle or obnoxious guffaw, it was genuine and sweet.

* * *

><p>"You look like Santa Claus!" Mara exclaimed.<p>

"Mara this was my favorite shirt. Now I'm very sad," Jerome frowned. "I think I need a hug," He said, opening his arms. Mara's eyes widened for half a second, but before she had to time to react, Jerome wrapped his arms around her, getting bubbles all over her. And because he was quite taller, it was also in her hair and her face. He let go of her, and they both started laughing again.

"Jerome. I'm mad at you remember?" Mara stopped laughing, but it was easy to see she was trying very hard not to smile.

"Then stop being mad at me," Jerome said. Mara seemed to actually consider that for a moment.

"No," Mara said softly. "No I'm still mad at you but...," Mara paused, as if deciding not to say something. Then she sighed like _Oh what the heck?._

Jerome, can we be friends?" Mara asked, tentatively. Jerome was taken aback. It was an odd request. It was almost comical with all the drama that had been happening lately. Jerome looked for any sign of sarcasm in her eyes, but could only find longing. He never expected her to want that friendship anymore. He didn't expect himself to want that. But the idea of being her friend, spending time with her, and laughing with her, and just being with her was just too tempting to ignore.

"Yes, Mara," Jerome whispered. "We can be friends,"

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say that I have very little planned out. I know what's going to happen with Isis, but that's pretty much it. So if there's something you want to see more or less of, suggest it as a review and I might incorporate it in. Thanks for reading you guys, I know it's been a long time since I last posted and it's kind of a short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it anyways!<strong>

**Love**

**Monique**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

**Wow it's been forever since I wrote. Maybe I'd be a little more motivated if I had some more reviews? Wink wink. Anyway heres the chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"I know you're cranky about losing the bet, Trixie, but it's been two days so you still owe me that date with Joy," Eddie said the next day at school, closing Patricia's locker and leaning on it. Patricia scowled.<p>

"Get off my locker, I need my notebook," Patricia said. He got off and Patricia entered her combination, carefully hiding it from Eddie's prying eyes.

"I didn't lose the bet, you little weasel," Patricia said while retrieving her notebook..

"Right, the evidence just happened to disappear right?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you your proof," Patricia said, before slamming her locker and stalking away. Eddie smiled and said to himself  
>"Always the drama queen, isn't she?" He turned around to see Amber next to him.<p>

"Crap, the Fashion police again. Amber, I'm from America, remember? These jeans are supposed sag," Eddie said, trying to push his way past Amber.

"Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, but while we're on the subject I'm sure those sagging jeans are atrocious in any country, even America," Amber said.

"All right, what do you want then?" Eddie asked.

"You like Joy? Shoot, I was hoping for you and Patricia," Amber said, shamelessly admitting she was just eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I can't like Patricia and Joy? They're both hot," Eddie said.

"No! Of course not! What are you going to do if they both like you? Date them both?" Amber said, incredulous. Eddie shrugged.

"If it works out that way, why not?" Eddie laughed at Amber's shocked face.

"I'm kidding, blondie," Eddie said. "Why are you so involved in everybody else's love life anyway? You need a boyfriend,"

"I have one!" Amber said defensively. This was news to Eddie.

"Really?" Eddie asked, eyes widening a little. Amber crossed her arms and notched her chin up.

"Yes. Really," Amber said, slightly offended.

"Sorry. Don't be offended, you're pretty and everything but-," Eddie stopped himself and chuckled quietly.

"But what?" Amber demanded. Eddie shook his head.

"Just mind your own business, kay?" Then Eddie turned and left. Amber glared at the back of his head.

"And pull up your pants!" She yelled, oblivious to the stares that got her in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Fabian, Amber, and Nina were awkwardly ushered into Isis's office by Edith. Fabian and Nina, like most people were enchanted by the gorgeous room. Even Amber was a little taken aback even though she had already seen it. Amber supposed without Isis, who dulls anything by comparison, the room was much more beautiful.<p>

"Take a seat, hons. Isis will be in here in a second," Edith said, smacking her Juicy Fruit gum. After offering them tea, Edith left. There were only two chairs, besides Isis's throne so after Amber promptly took one of them, Fabian gestured for Nina to take the other chair. Nina sat down and Fabian stood. Amber raised an eyebrow and looked at Fabian.

"Why don't you just sit down and let Nina sit on your lap?" Amber asked. Fabian and NIna both blushed, and Amber giggled at their embarrassment.

"Aww, you two are too cute! You've probably haven't touched other than holding hands, have you?" Amber teased. Fabian started to stammer out plenty of times they've hugged and Nina sighed. This was not how Nina planned this to happen. She planned on stomping into the modeling agency and having some sort of big showdown with Isis and forcing Isis to leave them alone. Except when they got to the modeling agency, Isis wasn't even there. Nina considered leaving and coming back but Edith already saw them, recognized Amber and promptly sent them up to Isis's breathtaking office. Apparently Isis had been waiting for them. Nina's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Amber calling her name.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Then why don't you sit on his lap then?" Amber asked smugly.

"That would be hardly appropriate when Isis comes in," Nina reasoned. "I mean, she is a business woman and we're going to be having a serious talk with her. It would be a little ridiculous since with me sitting on his lap, Fabian's face and mouth would be blocked from Isis. He'd have to talk around my torso, which would be slightly awkward, don't you think?" Nina retorted. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Amber said primly. "I still think that Fabian is still afraid of cooties,"

"I am not!" Fabian said in protest as Isis sauntered in. She was wearing black lipstick and had a colorful Hermes scarf lazily draped around her graceful neck. _How did I know it was a Hermes scarf? _thought Nina. It was probably due to overexposure to Amber.

"Sorry dears, I was shopping. You should give me some warning before dropping by," Isis said as she slipped into her beautiful throne. Isis eyed Fabian who was still standing.

"Uh, scoot over," Nina mumbled to Amber. Amber slid to the side of the plush white seat and Nina sat down. Nina gestured to Fabian to take her seat. He did.

"So this must be Nina and Fabian," Isis smiled innocently, but her eyes glittered with a sort of mischevious interest. "I'm Isis, Amber's boss," Fabian nodded and smiled warmly at her.

"Right, Amber's told us a lot about you," Fabian said.

"Nothing bad, I hope," Isis said teasingly. She laughed and Fabian joined in. Nina could tell that Fabian liked this woman, not romantically, but more fondly, like she was a close relative. It was strange that he felt this way because all any of them felt, before she walked in, was suspicion for the Egyptian goddess. It was an almost instant connection, from the moment Isis stepped into the room. This immediately increased Nina's suspicions that maybe, for some strange reason, Isis was interested in Fabian. Fabian and Isis made small talk for a few minutes. She asked him questions about his life and school, nothing too personal, and Fabian answered with an eagerness to impress this woman. The entire time, Nina noticed Isis's gaze slide over to Nina's neck where Nina's Eye of Horus was.

"Nina," Isis drawled. "Where did you get that lovely necklace?"

"It was a gift," Nina said vaguely, trying to stop herself from yanking off the necklace and hiding it somewhere Isis couldn't find it. Except, Nina wore the necklace out in the open on purpose, in hopes to find out what Isis wanted with it. Isis's eyes flickered over to Fabian, and then she put a long fingernail to her ebony lips.

"That's what I thought," Isis said, looking pensive. When she noticed the children's curious stares, she amended. "I mean, I assumed. That pretty thing isn't the kind of thing you buy at stores now, is it?" Isis leaned forward and very casually put her elbows on the desk and her face on the backs of her intertwined hands.

"Was it from a special someone?" Isis inquired.

"Well she was special one, all right," Nina mumbled just loud enough for Isis to hear. Confusion cluttered Isis's features.

"She?" Isis asked in disbelief. Nina narrowed her eyes at the bewildered goddess.

"What's going on?" Nina asked carefully. Isis held Nina's skeptical gaze for a moment and then dropped it. Isis sighed, knowing the façade was up.

"Would you," Isis began. "Would you two give me a moment alone with Fabian please?" Amber looked surprised but Nina gasped indignantly.

"Absolutely not!" Nina shot up in her shared seat.

"Nina-," Fabian started to reason.

"Fabian, we're not leaving you alone with her!" Nina said, setting her jaw. Amber touched Nina's arm as she stood up as well.

"With all due respect, Isis, Nina's right," Amber said, surprisingly calm. "We're not leaving him alone. We stick together," Amber looped her arms around Nina and Fabian's arm.

"Very well," Isis waved them to sit down. They untangled their arms and lowered themselves back onto the plush chairs. After they sat there was a long pause that involved a lot of staring. Nina and Fabian stared at Isis. Isis stared at Fabian and Nina's necklace. Amber stared at Isis's black lipstick, slightly jealous of the fact that Isis's exotic looks could pull off nearly anything. After the long pause, Isis spoke one earth-shattering sentence.

"Fabian is my son,"

* * *

><p>Mara thought it was wonderful that Jerome was her friend again; however, certain other people didn't think so. She told Mick about their new friendship the next day. Mara and Mick were both hanging out in Mick's room. They were alone because Amber, Nina, and Fabian left to go to a modeling agency or something.<p>

"You're friends with him?" Mick asked, incredulous. "He's a creep Mara!"

"Don't say that about him! He's not that bad," Mara said defensively. Mick softened and looked at Mara a little sadly, as if she was a small child that didn't quite understand. Mara bit back her indignation, she knew that Mick wasn't trying to be condescending, he was just worried about her.

"Don't you remember how he treated you? The awful things that he said," Mick asked. Mara shifted uncomfortably.

"I have thought about that. And I think I've figured it out," Mara declared. Mick said nothing but nodded, letting her go on.

"He's obviously in pain, Mick," Mara said. "Something really big is bothering him. He wouldn't treat people like that unless there was something on his chest. I've been so self-centered lately, thinking Jerome was out to get me, but haven't you noticed? He hasn't just been a jerk to me. He's been awful to everybody. He's been in an all-around bad mood. It's not something I did. It's not anyone's fault, but he opened up to me, Mick. To me! He wants to be my friend again, and as his friend, it's my responsibility to be there for him. Jerome will eventually tell me what's wrong, and when he does, I want to know I did everything in my power to make it right," Mara finished, happy about her little speech. Mick still looked skeptical.

"And what exactly do you think is wrong then?" Mick asked.

"I don't know! Maybe a family member is sick," Mara wondered.

"Maybe his allowance got cut off," Mick mumbled. Mara hit him with a pillow.

"I'm serious, Mick. I'm worried about him," Mara said and Mick could see the genuine concern in her eyes.

"Okay," Mick finally accepted it. "But if he tries to flirt with-," Mara interrupted him.

"Is that what this about?" Mara threw her hands up in exasperation. "You're jealous?" Mara chuckled. "What? Do you think we're just going to run into the sunset together?" Mick didn't laugh.

"Just promise me you're not going to fall in love with him," Mick said, touching Mara's fingertips and looked into her eyes. Mara rolled her eyes so she wouldn't have to meet his intense stare and hugged Mick's arm.

"I'll try to restrain myself," Mara said sarcastically. But the truth was, Mara was just trying to avoid actually making that promise because she really was going to have to restrain herself. Not falling for Jerome would take all the strength Mara could muster. Like trying to climb up a cliff without any sort of gear. Falling for him would be so easy, as easy as falling off the cliff. For heaven's sake, Mara could feel herself smiling whenever someone mentioned his name!

But Mara could think of no good outcomes if she fell for Jerome. Just a whole lot of drama. Mick would be hurt, so hurt, and Mara couldn't bear doing that to him. Mara would probably end up getting hurt too. Jerome was…unpredictable. Mara could never quite read him. Mara recalled her favorite saying. "Follow your heart, but take your brain with you," Being with Mick would be following her heart, in a sense. Maybe more brain this heart, but the heart was definitely still there. Mick was her first love, and he'd always have a piece of her heart, no matter what other sexy, mysterious boys caught her eye. So she would stay with Mick, who she did care about.

Mara wasn't being devious or unfair. This whole friendship thing wasn't a plot to satisfy her need to be with Jerome even if they weren't technically together. Although at times Mara did want to be with Jerome, she most definitely wanted to be friends with Jerome too. And Mara truly was worried about him. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something really big was darkening his usual cool and playful personality. Mara knew it was something more than boarding school drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Question time!<strong>

**1) Why do you think Eddie was surprised Amber was dating someone? What does he think is wrong with our perfect little diva?**

**2) Do you think Mara's right? Is something wrong with Jerome(besides a case of heartbreak)? What do you think is wrong? **

**3) What do you think Isis is up to? Is Fabian really her son? How is that possible and how does the Eye of Horus play into it?**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love XOXOXO**

**Monique**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this is an all-Mickara/Jara chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So…," Mick said, pulling Mara into his lap and jolting her out of her thoughts. "My parents are going to be in town this weekend, and they'd like to meet you," Mara smiled up at him.<p>

"This weekend? Which day?" Mara asked.

"Saturday at 7:00," Mick said. Mara frowned.

"Saturday at 7:00? I've made plans to study Biology with Jerome then," Mara said apologetically. Mick grimaced at the ground.

"Remember when you tutored me in biology?" Mick recalled. "That's when I started to fall for you," Mick said wistfully, which bothered Mara a little, because Mick rarely sounded wistful.

"Well it's not like that. I'm not really tutoring Jerome, we're just studying together," Mara said.

"Jerome's clever. I bet you'd never have to tutor him," Mick said.

"You wouldn't need any tutoring if you would just read the biology book!" Mara pointed out. Mick waved that thought away.

"I'll wait for the movie to come out," Mick said. Mara laughed. Mick grinned at her.

"I haven't heard a laugh out of you for a while. It's nice to hear," He said, warming her heart like a chocolate chip cookie in an easy bake oven.

"I'll just reschedule with Jerome," Mara said reassuringly. "It's not that big of a deal. We'll hang out on Sunday or something," Mick smiled.

"You're the best, Marauder's Map," Mick planted a kiss on Mara's amused lips. He was making Harry Potter references now? "My parents are going to love you," Mick traced the curve of Mara's cheekbone.

"Since when do you read Harry Potter?"

"I don't. Help me out here, I'm running out of nicknames," Mick said, fake pouting.

"Well I don't know about me, but I've got plenty for you," Mara said. "Mickey Mouse, Mick Jagger, Mick Donalds," Mick groaned. "Shall I go on?" Mara asked.

"Spare me the misery, please,"

* * *

><p>Mara twisted around in the third dress she tried on. A sleeveless black dress with an intricate design around the bodice and just barely hit her knees. Amber stared at her and nodded her approval.<p>

"You look hot, Mara," Amber said.

"Oh no," Mara said, reaching for the light blue long-sleeved dress. "It looks slutty doesn't it? The last thing I want is to look slutty in front of Mick's-"

"Mara! No it's absolutely not slutty. It easily covers everything it should," Amber said. "In fact, I like it the best"

"You don't think it's too clingy then?"

"Tight enough to show that you're a woman, but loose enough to show that you're lady," Amber said, quoting Edith Head, the Academy Award winning American designer. Amber looked amused at Mara's stress.

"You've never been so worried about your looks before," Amber said.

"Yes, well, it's Mick's parents. I want to impress them," Mara said. "Why are you enjoying my frustration?"

"Because now you understand mine! Never again will you be allowed to complain if I want to try on a hundred outfits in front of you, because now you know how it feels," Amber said. Mara laughed.

"Okay then, now shoes," Mara said, deciding on the black dress. "Strappy or peep-toe?"

"Peep-toe ,definitely. Demure but inviting," Amber nodded. As Mara squeezed her feet into the peep-toes, Amber spoke.

"So what did Jerome do when you canceled the plans?" Amber said. Mara bit her lip as she digested Amber's question. She asked specifically, "what did Jerome do", not "what did Jerome say". Everyone expected him to cause mischief.

"He was okay with it," Mara said truthfully. "Maybe a little disappointed, but okay,"

"Oh," said Amber, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What? Did you expect him to explode into a jealous rage?" Mara asked. Amber flushed.

"Maybe?" Amber admitted. Mara threw a pillow at Amber and chuckled.

"You are positively awful," Mara accused teasingly.

"No, just a drama queen," Amber flipped her long blonde hair.

"Fine line between the two," Mara wagged a warning finger. After putting on her shoes, Mara touched a strand of her hair. It was still damp and knotted, she had recently taken a shower. "Amber, what time is it?" She asked this question at least 5 other times this evening.

"Mara, relax, we have plenty of time to do your hair and makeup before Mick picks you up," Amber said reassuringly.

"Oh… well, I'm not going with Mick. I'm meeting him at the restaurant," Mara said, running her fingers through her hair to get out the worst of the knots.

"How come?" Amber asked.

"His parents are only here for a couple days and they're leaving tomorrow so he's staying with them at their hotel while they're here. He already told Trudy and signed out," Mara explained. Amber turned on her iPhone and put it on the ipod dock. Popular from Wicked began to play.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I? And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I…_

"He can still pick you up though. It's gentlemanly," Amber came behind Mara with a comb and detangler spray. She pushed Mara into her chair by the vanity and began to dry and comb her hair.

_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know, I know exactly what they need…_

"It's no big deal. The house is out of the way of the restaurant, I don't want to inconvenience his parents," Amber shrugged and said something like "Whatever," After the hair was sufficiently dried and combed, Amber twisted the left half of Mara's hair into a bun and held it there using pins. Then she got out a curler and began to curl the right half of Mara's hair.

"How come only half up?" Mara asked. She didn't really care, but wanted to make conversation.

"All up is much too formal for the occasion. But all down would eclipse those high cheekbones of yours," Amber tapped on Mara's cheek. Amber then began on her makeup . Purple eye shadow. And then shimmery gold eye shadow on top of that. Black eyeliner on the top and bottom lids that extended slightly past her eye. Amber stepped back to observe her work.

_Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh! I'll show you want shoes to wear! How to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be…_

"That's pretty, Amber. Looks…Egyptian almost. But refined Egyptian, the kind that you can wear every day, not just with a Cleopatra costume," Mara observed. Amber smiled, but it wasn't one of those beaming smiles that she gets whenever you compliment her makeup technique. It was a sly smile, like she had a secret.

"Thanks, I didn't add blush or lipstick, because I wanted your eyes to be the focus," Amber said, and then continued her work.

Amber gave Mara a bottle of clear nail polish to apply to herself while Amber analyzed Mara's hair and makeup for microscopic flaws. They finished about the same time the song did. Galinda and Amber said at the same time.

"_Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful"!_

Mara shot Amber an amused glance.

"Are you implying that I looked like a green skinned witch before this makeover?" Mara asked.

"Oh, just accept the compliment!" Amber snapped. "Don't be gone too late; you have the Science Fair tomorrow!"

Mara was surprised Amber remembered or cared. Mara had to be wide awake and functioning tomorrow to explain her project and answer questions before a panel of judges. Mara checked the time again, and it actually was time to go.

"Thank you darling!" Mara said and left with a peck on Amber's cheek. She bumped into Jerome on the downstairs hallway. His eyes widened at the sight of her. He looked at her peep toe shoes all the way to her Egyptian make-uped face.

"Wow," Jerome inhaled through his teeth. "Wasn't quite prepared for that," Mara's eyebrows rose.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Clarke. Was that a compliment?" Mara cupped a hand around her ear. Jerome grinned.

"Just don't forget to be back before 10, Cinderella, unless you want Victor to make you scrub toilets in the morning for breaking curfew," Jerome said. Mara rolled her eyes. This was the second person in five minutes telling her to be responsible.

"I thought Cinderella had until midnight,"

"I'm not bailing you out if you're late, Jaffray," Jerome warned. "Besides, Cinderella had a fairy godmother."

"Yes ,well I have someone better,"

"Who's that?"

"Amber Millington, she'll cover for me," Mara said, as if she was going to stay out late. She'd probably be back by nine. And with that Mara slipped through the front door and headed to the student parking lot. She went into her Honda Civic and pulled out the address and directions to the restaurant Mick had given her.

When she arrived at the Aria restaurant, the parking lot was crowded so she parked at a fast-food restaurant a couple blocks away.

"Name?" asked the maître d'.

"Campbell," Mara said and was led to a table occupied by a blond couple in their forties, and Mick. They all held menus in their hands until Mara waved and caught their attention.

"Mara! You look stunning," Mick gave her a kiss and pulled out her chair for her. The blond woman's eyes crinkled when she smiled at them.

"I'm Mick's mom, Sydney," She said. Mick's dad was a tall quiet man. He raised two fingers in greeting.

"Dad, George," He said.

"So Mick here tells us you're a very diligent student," Sydney said.

"Well, only in French and Science really. I sort of have a big presentation for the science fair to do tomorrow." Mara said shyly. Sydney leaned in.

"You nervous?" Sydney whispered. Sydney raised her hand and waved over a passing waiter.

"Can we have a dry red wine please? Thank you," Sydney asked.

"Mom?" Mick asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a glass for the nerves. I always had one when I was in high school before big presentations," Sydney said as the wine arrived and she pushed the glass toward Mara. Mara found it interesting how Sydney, a charismatic, social woman was married to George, the quiet, brooding type. _They're polar opposites. Just like me and Mick._

"It's a bit of an acquired taste," George added.

Mara smiled at the friendly woman. "Thank you, Mrs. Campbell,"

"When I hear Mrs. Campbell, I turn around to see if my mother-in-law is here. Call me Sydney," Sydney winked at Mara.

"Okay, thank you Sydney,"

Mara hesitated before drinking. She had never had alcohol before. Mara shrugged and downed the glass; she didn't want to be rude. It _was _an acquired taste. It didn't taste bad; in fact it had quite a floral aroma. It was just a bit strong. Mara and Sydney chatted back and forth for a few minutes while Mick and George sometimes added things. Then the waiter came by to refill their drinks and take their orders.

"Braised pork loin, please" Mick said, handing the waiter the menu.

"Steamed lobster," said George.

"Veal parmesan," Sydney said. The waiter turned to Mara. Mara barely had a chance to look at the menu! She ordered the first thing she saw.

"Caramelized pears," Mara ordered, and the waiter took all the menus and left. Mick and his family gave her interesting looks. Mara blushed.

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth," Mara explained. Sydney began her stream of conversation again, and she's so sweet but boy, could she talk. Luckily the waiter refilled her wine glass often and Mara drank to give her time to digest Sydney's words before she answered. Mara's head felt a bit fuzzy from the wine by the time their food came , but she ignored it and drank another glass.

They ate and talked and laughed. "I told you they would like you," Mick whispered to her. Mara smiled. They did like her, and she liked them. Mara leaned over to kiss Mick on the cheek.

"Nuh uh uh," Mick said, while pushing her away gently. Mara looked at him quizzically. "No kissing before marriage," Mick said, making sure his parents heard. George nodded his approval and Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Bull," Sydney said. "You're not Amish. I assume you two use a condom, right?" Sydney slurred slightly and then looked at Mara. "You do not want to get pregnant right now," Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Okay," George said suddenly. "I think Sydney's had a bit too much to drink. We should probably go home now," George said to Mick. George motioned the waiter over to pay the check. The waiter handed him a leather booklet and George put money in it and immediately handed it back. "Keep the change," He said gruffly. The waiter thanked him and left. George looked at Mara.

"You're a nice girl, Mara. Our son is lucky to have you. We hope we see you again soon," Mara was touched by the words the quiet man said. She nodded. Mara and Mick kissed goodbye.

"You were fantastic. They loved you. I'm sorry about my mom, she doesn't usually drink this much, she just wanted to impress you," Mick said. Mara was touched a second time. Sydney was trying to impress her? She felt herself smiling.

And they parted ways. Mick and his parents left to go to the hotel and Mara decided to go to the ladies' room before she left.

It wasn't until Mara stood up that she realized how unbalanced and dizzy she felt. She cursed herself for being so irresponsible with the wine. Mara realized she would have to ask Mick and his family for help, but they were already to the front door. Mara managed not to stumble too much on the way to the front door. She grabbed the backs of chairs and ignored some of the rude remarks she got from inhibitors of the chairs. By the time she made it outside their car was already driving out of the parking lot. Mara tried waving her arms, but they didn't notice her. They were probably too preoccupied with Drunk Sydney to notice Drunk Mara.

Mara decided to power through her drunken state. Mara searched the parking lot for her car and then remembered she parked two blocks away near a fast food restaurant. It was a 5 minute walk to her car, and then a 10 minute drive to the Anubis house. She started to walk the two blocks to her car, stretching her arms out to steady herself. She was unstable and fell. Alot. She swept the gravel off her knees and kept on walking. Miraculously, she managed the walk.

She fumbled with her keys to unlock the car and sat inside. _What am I doing? _Mara wondered, leaning her fuzzy head on the took her a couple tries to get the key in the ignition. She should be fine driving. You need less balance to driveJust then her cell phone suddenly rang. She dug through her purse to find it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mara?" It was Jerome's voice. Mara's heart caught in her throat. "You called me a minute ago,"

"Wha-, no I didn't," Mara said.

"Oh. Well I guess you butt-dialed me. I wonder how that happened. Am I on your speed dial?" Mara blushed.

"Mara?"

"I'm here,"

"Well, bye,"

"No, wait!"

"What?"

"'Member ,you said you wouldn't bail me out?" Mara's head hurt.

"I'm not bailing you out Mara. I don't care how long you want to stay out with Mick," Mara could hear a sour undertone to his words.

"No….no, it's not that,"

"What is it then?" Jerome's voice lightened.

"Can you, can you, um," Mara lost her train of thought. She shook her head. "Can you pick me up?" Mara slurred on her last sentence.

"Mara, are you drunk?" Jerome asked. Mara played with a piece of her hair and a pin fell out.

"Maybe," Mara she said said. She heard Jerome swear. She winced at the sudden angry sound.

"Where are you?"

"Um, I dunno,"

"Didn't Mick give you an address? Read it to me,"

"Mick...?"

"Your boyfriend,"

"Oh, right,"

"Describe what you see," Jerome said, sounding frutrated. Mara stared at her windshield. There were a couple of older guys with beers in their hands next to a life-sized poster of a clown.

"Hmmm. There's a picture of a clown,"

"A clown?"

"Mmmm-hmm. He has funny hair, like a leprechaun, and a white face" Mara hummed.

"Are you at McDonalds?"

"Ba da da dum dum. I'm lovin' it,"

"I'll be there in soon. Don't move,"

"Jerome, I need to vomit," But he already hung up. Jerome. He was so cranky sometimes. What was she waiting for anyway? She pushed open the car door and threw up on the street.

"Hey sweetheart. You okay?" Someone suddenly said. Mara looked up to see a man. He was one of the guys drinking beers next to the clown. He was several years older than her. He helped her out of her car and over the puddle of vomit.

"Hi," Mara slurred. " I threw up but my friend is coming to pick me up,"

"I can drive you home," He offered. Mara realized her head hurt because of the pins that Amber stuck in there. She yanked at the pins and her curly long hair fell into her cleavage. He stared. Mara became afraid because Amber would be mad if she knew Mara ruined her hair.

"Don't tell Amber. My head hurt." Mara whispered. He nodded. "I won't tell. Can I take you home?"

"No!" Mara giggled. "I'm waiting for Jerome,"

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. Mara was sad now. A tear ran down her face.

"No. He's just a friend," Mara pouted.

"Well, I'm a friend of Jerome, he sent me to pick you up," He said and smiled at her again. Mara squinted at him.

"Okay," She said slowly. "I'll go with you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to keep you reading somehow! I've never had alcohol or been drunk, so I hoped I described the taste of wine and the effects of alcohol accurately. Anyway... review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jerome took his keys and cellphone, but didn't even bother throwing on proper clothing as he ran quietly but quickly across the hall. He opened the front door, praying that neither Victor nor Trudy would hear him. He didn't turn on his headlights as he pulled his car out of the parking lot. He drove up to the nearest McDonalds, which was a couple minutes outside the campus. After searching the parking lot for a drunk, gorgeous Mara and coming up empty, he realized she might be near a McDonalds downtown. After all, she and Mick's family probably didn't dine <em>in <em>a McDonalds. He swore again and pulled into the highway. After he drove into downtown he met an excruciating series of red lights. He decided to call Mara. She could help him find her, or at the very least give him Mick's number so Jerome can get Mick to help him. Mara answered on the first ring.

"Jerome!" She answered excitedly. Jerome ignored his quickening pulse. _Control your emotions._ He told himself. "When are you going to get here?" Jerome could hear her pouting. He rolled his eyes. Girls like Mara shouldn't get drunk. It's an insult to their intelligence.

"Do you know which McDonalds you're at? Or can you at least tell me what else you see?" Jerome talked slowly.

"Um, why would I be at McDonalds?" Mara retorted slowly, as if Jerome was the drunk one.

"What?" The overwhelming feeling of panic squashed Jerome's ability to form a more coherent sentence.

"Jeff said you'd be coming to the party soon," It was then Jerome could hear heavy rap music blasting in the background.

"Who the _hell _is Jeff?"

"Your friend! Why are you yelling at me?" Mara sounded close to tears. Jerome could hear jeering in the background. And then like a clear ray of light he heard a heavy male voice say "Nothing like partying in the Falls, mate!"

The Falls was the nickname for Falling Street, where the apartments of the loud, sex-crazed college students of the party college, Lenner University, resided. At least now Jerome had a location. He was only a few minutes away from The Falls.

"Mara, listen to me. I'm on my way. Don't eat or drink anything they give you. And don't let anyone touch you. Are you listening?"

"Mmmhmm." Jerome heard a clatter. He assumed some idiot just dropped something and continued to talk.

"In fact, I'm almost there. Could you possible leave the party now and stand outside so I can find you?"

"Sorry, I dropped my phone. What did you say?" Mara asked. Jerome was about to respond when he heard the same heavy male voice again.

"Is someone bothering you baby?" The voice asked.

"No," Mara responded. "It's just Jerome- hey you just spilled your drink onto my boobs!" Jerome was probably driving nearly double the speed limit now.

"Sorry, darling," The voice didn't sound at all sympathetic." Let me clean _those_ up for you," Then the line cut off. Jerome felt like he could pull the steering wheel clean off of the car.

* * *

><p>Mara sighed. Now Amber would be mad about the hair<em> and <em>the dress. She swatted away Jeff's helping hands and tried to wipe off the excess liquid with the back of the blanket on the futon.

"Don't tell Amber," Mara told Jeff again. He pulled her off the futon she was sitting on and handed her a red solo cup from which she promptly drank from.

"Who's this Amber you keep mentioning? Another one of your hot friends?" He asked. What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris started playing over the loud bass speakers. He pulled her close and they started to dance. His jeans felt rough against her nearly bare legs. She threw her hands up and he ran his hands down the sides of her body. Music and lights and people all blurred into the sidelines.

_Don't let anyone touch you_. The words rang vaguely in her memory. Jerome was mean sometimes, but he sounded serious over the phone. Mara tried gently pushed Jeff away from her. He seemed to mistake it for passion because he grabbed her resisting hands and pinned her against a wall next to a tacky poster of a bikini-clad girl on a motorcycle. His hands slipped up to her breast and squeezed. Just squeezed, like an orange. He planted sloppy kisses on her neck.

"Stop," Mara started to say, but was interrupted by his tongue in her mouth. He tasted like beer and cigarettes. He stopped for a breath and whispered in her ear "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to do anything you're not going to like,"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Mara heard, before Jeff was pushed off of her body with an astonishing force. The other few people at the party were either too high or otherwise too preoccupied to notice this conflict. Jeff stumbled backwards and fell onto the futon.

"Jerome!" Mara gasped. And there was Jerome. He was only wearing blue, plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt and he wasn't nearly as muscular as Jeff. But Jeff was drunk and Jerome looked livid. His eyes were an icy blue storm. Jerome tossed a jacket to Mara and stood possessively in front of her. Mara pulled on the jacket. She realized it was Jerome's leather aviator jacket. The sleeves were a couple inches too long and smelled like him.

"Hey man, we were just messing around," Jeff said, his eyes transfixed on Jerome, as if he couldn't believe he was really there.

"If you so much as look at her again, I will murder you," Jerome's fists were curled up into balls and it seemed he was only restraining himself for Mara's sake. Jeff was astonished to be amused by Jerome's confidence. It was like a Chihuahua threatening a pitbull.

"Man, you're crazy," Jeff shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm crazy," Jerome got up in Jeff's face, and their noses were nearly touching. "And crazy beats strong-" Jerome glanced at Jeff's muscles. "-everytime,"

"Whatever," Jeff rolled his eyes, pretending that Jerome's statement didn't faze him. Mara didn't want a fight to break out. She tentatively touched Jerome's arm. He jumped, startled, and then softened when he saw Mara. He seemed to remember why he was restraining himself. Jerome led Mara out the room without another glance at Jeff, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from giving the idiot a well-deserved beating.

They walked in silence to the elevator. Then to Jerome's car. She sat got into the passenger seat, and tried to read Jerome's face. His face was stoic and expressionless. But even inebriated, Mara knew better than anyone that Jerome was an expert at hiding his emotions. Mara's head pounded as she leaned against the headrest, and fell asleep. Sort of. She entered that stage in between consciousness and unconsciousness that everyone goes through before they fall truly asleep.

"We're here," Jerome said curtly, waking her up. He left the car and slammed the door. The abrupt sounds weren't aiding her headache. Mara thought that she was getting a hangover while she was drunk, rather than after. He seemed to wait, rather impatiently, for her to get out. She crept out of the car and they walked to the Anubis house, feeling a bit hurt by his coldness. Weren't they friends now? Mara couldn't quite remember. She never really knew where she stood with Jerome.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Mara asked. She felt tears again. Jerome gave her a sidelong glance.

"I'm not a nice person," Jerome answered simply. That answer might satisfy someone else, but not Mara. Mara stopped in her tracks. She wanted a better response. Jerome sensed this and sighed.

"It is _very_ difficult to be friends with you, Mara," Jerome admitted. A stupid fat tear escaped from the corner of Mara's eye. They arrived at the door.

"Shh, I don't want to wake up Victor or Trudy," He slowly opened the door, and led Mara upstairs to her bedroom. But Mara didn't care about waking people up. She was too much in distress. It's difficult to be friends with her! They stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"Why? Do you not like me?" Mara asked, scared of the answer. Jerome nearly dropped his phone and keys-pajama pants don't have pockets-and stared at Mara incredulously. This gaze lasted for a second before he regained his composure.

"No, it's not because-you're drunk, Mara. Go to bed," Jerome opened her bedroom door and gestured inside. Mara wanted to argue so she did. Wasn't that how all their conversations ended up anyway?

"I want to be with you," The truth of the words filled her with relief.

"No, you don't," Jerome said. He wouldn't look at her. As if he wished he was lying.

"Yes, I do!" Mara flinched at the sound of her own whining voice.

"You won't even remember this in the morning," Jerome dead-panned. "Go to bed,"

"But-" Mara whimpered.

"Now!" Jerome whipping around to face her. He'd been avoiding looking at Mara all night but not now. This time he was looking right at her. Right through her. Mara shivered.

The most beautiful and horrific part of Jerome's face was his eyes. Mostly because it was his only feature that betrayed his feelings. It chilled Mara to the bone. The problem wasn't that he didn't like her. That wasn't the issue at all. She wordlessly stepped back into her room. The door closed, if it was by her hand or Jerome's, she didn't know. She stared at Patricia's sleeping form in astonishment. Mara's whole world was crashing down, and Patricia was just sleeping, as if the earth was still spinning. As she heard Jerome leaving, his careful footsteps, she knew sleep wasn't an option. Mara filled with anger.

How dare he! Mara could do whatever she wanted! How dare he make her feel this way! And how dare he leave _again_! She stormed out of her room, and by some strange miracle, no one woke up. She didn't bother knocking when she arrived at Jerome's room.

"-the hell?" Jerome opened his mouth to say something but Mara cut him off with a kiss. His mouth was cool and smooth. She closed the door behind her and pushed him onto his bed. Mara vaguely noticed Alfie wasn't there. Jerome broke apart from her weak grip.

"Why are you doing this, Mara?" Jerome didn't look angry, he looked sad. Mara wanted him to stop being sad. She kissed him again. Jerome let her for a second, and then stopped her. She pushed father. She pushed him down and straddled him. She trailed her fingers down the nape of his neck. He didn't look at her, but if he did Mara knew she would see him pained. "Go," He said, his voice raw.

"I," She kissed his forehead. "refuse," She kissed his nose. Then her lips met his mouth again and Jerome really lost himself. His brain found him eventually and he pushed him off. "Leave," He said, meaning it now. "You have a boyfriend and you're acting like a whore,"

"Why are you mean to me?" Mara rubbed her eyes. She would not allow herself to cry again. "I thought you liked me too," Mara lied. She didn't think that. She knew it.

"Well, I don't," Jerome knew it didn't really matter what he said. Mara was drunk enough she wouldn't remember in the morning- he was sure of it.

"Liar!" Mara moved toward him, and at first Jerome thought she was going to kiss him again, but that wasn't her intention at all. She put her hand on his chest. Mara was no doctor, but she knew Jerome's heartbeat was pounding way faster than usual.

"See?" Mara smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jerome swatted her hand off him and jumped off the bed.

"Why do you keep playing with me?" Mara's refusal to cry caused the liquid to pile in her nose. She sniffled.

"I play with you?" Jerome laughed in disbelief.

"Yes! I don't know whether to hate you or to lo-," Mara dropped her gaze and stared at Jerome's covers. They were deep midnight blue.

"What?" Jerome asked. He could feel his guard dropping.

Mara wouldn't tell him how she felt. The time wasn't right and she felt if she said it before the time was right, the moment would be shattered. Mara lowered himself down onto his bed. The pain in her head intensified. She felt like her head was slipping in two. She slid under his smooth, blue covers and looked expectantly at Jerome. Her arm reached out to him. At first he thought that Mara wanted to sleep with him, and he shook his head, remembering Jeff. Jerome was no saint, but he wouldn't let Mara be taken advantage of twice in one night. His gaze followed her outstreched hand to her eyes and he realized that that's not what she meant.

They seemed to communicate without speaking. _I want our problems to disappear just for one night._ _I want to sleep with you. In the most innocent sense of the word. Just fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you. Just once. _Their inhibitions, stripped, that is exactly what happened.

He lay next to her on the bed. She was under the covers. He was over. She was on one side. He was on the far other side. The only thing that touched were their intertwined hands-his cool, smooth one and her soft, warm one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
